Lent
by tediz-leader
Summary: Through some unforseen circumstances, a young lady is chosen to be the spirit of Ash Wednesday. This unfortunately included some side effects, like turning her into a Pooka. BunnymundxOC, challenge to see if I can make an OC and not make her a Mary-Sue...Rated for Language
1. Sister Christian

_**So…this is a personal writing challenge for me… I wanted to see if I could write a BunnymundxOC story without the OC coming off as a Mary-Sue… I really hope I succeeded…**_

_**Also going through some major writers' block right now... This is the only thing I can write at the moment... For some odd reason...**_

_**Warnings: language, sarcasm, some… stuff later on, methinks…**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the concept of Christina/Ash Wednesday…**_

* * *

_Sir Isaac Newton's Second Law of Motion: the acceleration of an object is dependent upon two variables - the __net force__ acting upon the object and the mass of the object. The acceleration of an object depends directly upon the net force acting upon the object, and inversely upon the mass of the object. As the force acting upon an object is increased, the acceleration of the object is increased. As the mass of an object is increased, the acceleration of the object is decreased._

Christina, or Ash Wednesday as she was called now, could remember and recite the second law of motion like it was written on the back of her hand. It probably had to do with how she had died five years ago in a rather nasty accident. Christy had crossed the street to get to her art history class, but instead was hit by a truck going about 40 miles over the speed limit. It was cruel irony in both the fact that her death consisted of a Physics Law she could never remember when she took science class as well as the fact that it was a _Dodge_ truck that had shattered her ribcage into millions of tiny pieces. She honestly believed that her death was payback for never leaving any tips for the cashiers in coffee shops. The last things she could remember from that crash were the horrible pain in her side where the car had hit her, the hot asphalt on her cheek as she slid across the street, the blood pooling in the back of her throat, and the cold, heavy darkness that quickly replaced the warm, sunny day that was typical in Texas. It wasn't until later that night that the moon pulled her out of the cold room of the hospital morgue, gave her the title Ash Wednesday and went off to God-knows-where. He left her alone and confused in a familiar yet odd world to fend for herself where no one saw her and passed through her like she was some kind of ghost. And thus started her new life as the spirit of a church holiday she hadn't celebrated three years prior to her untimely demise...

…it didn't help that she was turned into some large bunny, either… a white bunny with black splotch-like spots and a cross-looking mark on her forehead… Her only accessories were a silver chain with several crosses on her neck and a thin black hoodie with the Guns n Roses album cover on the back that doubled as her 'Linus blanket'. The upside to the sudden change in species was the fact that she had a much thinner, more athletic figure now, as well as the sudden disappearance of her childhood asthma. She could now run for a longer period of time, and her overall body strength increased ever-so-slightly. It distracted her from the fact that shaving her legs would be a total nightmare (though Christy never planned on shaving, anyways).

It took her more than four months to walk and run properly due to the fact that her hands and feet were now paws and… _back_ paws. Her whole anatomy was off to her, which threw off the little balance she'd had when she was human. The books she had read when she snuck into the library helped her a lot when it came to her health and new vegan-ish diet, as much as she yearned for some old-fashioned barbeque pork ribs and _tacos de alambre_. It took her a whole year to understand the scientifically-impossible tunnels she could create and morph them to take her where she wanted. Everything was so new to her, so odd… Half the things the new Pooka found out she could do freaked the hell out of her. It wasn't until Christy had accidentally made a tunnel to Napa Valley, California that she realized how amazing they were. She spent an entire week there, picking grapes from the vineyards and reminiscing how she promised to take her mother there back when she was alive. She had grown to love this new power of hers. With tunnels at her disposal, she could go wherever she damn well pleased, like at the moment, where she was leaning against a tree in Aokigahara, Japan.

She sighed sadly, running a black paw through the fur on the back of her neck. Christy never understood why a part of her was so drawn to places of death, though if she had to guess, she'd say it had to do with her title. After all, _'ashes to ashes and dust to dust'_ was the motto that came with her title. The Pooka could sit for hours in a cemetery; her favorite had to be the one in Hollywood because of its nice weather and the fact that she always found a spirit or two with an interesting story. Christy also found herself meditating in such places as well. Just the other day, she had spent a whole hour in the catacombs of France listening to the spirits that roamed there. Today she had felt a sudden tug towards the infamous Suicide Woods for some reason, so she mustered up a tunnel and proceeded to spend a couple of hours in the dark forest. Feeling a soft breeze blow past her muzzle, she closed her eyes and leaned back, clearing her mind of all thoughts. As clear as a bell, the spirit could hear the whispers of regret swirl around the forest. Disembodied voices tended to drift in random places, she had learned. As she went deeper into her meditation, a heavy feeling of despair and sorrow made her feel like a 100-pound weight was being set on her chest. Her windpipe constricted as she found it harder and harder to breath. The fur on her arms stood on end, and her left ear twitched out of habit. The sound of beating wings snapped her out of the dreaded meditation, and her airways cleared up again. Christy's brown eyes opened to find a tooth fairy staring at her curiously. She arched a brow and stared at the hummingbird-like creature in front of her, who was carrying some sort of envelope.

"May I help you?" she asked, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. Meditations like that always left her shaky and out of breath, but she was snapped out of it before she went any deeper. The fairy squeaked nervously as she handed her the cream-colored envelope before settling down on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes but opened it; she was used to having dogs lay on her when she was human. Her eyes skimmed through the card she had pulled out quickly; she felt the fairy grip onto the silver chain on her neck in fear. She closed the card, adjusting the cross on the chain before getting up. The fairy got off her shoulder and hovered in front of her again.

"You want me to go to this meeting?" She asked, crossing her arms. The fairy squeaked and nodded.

"A meeting that's going to happen in _five minutes_?" Nod.

"…You'reserious?" another nod. Christy sighed.

"_Fine_…" the fairy clapped her tiny hands in delight before fluttering over and landing on her head.

"You may want to hang on tight…" Christy muttered before tapping her paw on the ground.

* * *

Before her untimely, ironic death, Christy had a love for the kitchen. She would always look at new recipes to try out, especially desserts. Watching Food Network even once got one addicted to it, and for a good two years, she had watched many cooking shows, read many of their magazines, and knew various rules and regulations a good cook should follow. So when Christy caught a glimpse of a yeti looking at a carton of heavy cream in confusion, she couldn't help but worry over what disaster he was going to create. Glancing over at the Guardians that were conversing amongst themselves, she decided to quietly get up and walked into the kitchen where the yeti was.

"So…what'cha makin'?" She asked, giving the yeti a polite smile. He looked up at her before pointing at the picture of whipped cream on the carton. She arched a brow.

"You wanna make whipped cream, you say?" He nodded and made a positive-sounding grunt. She bit her lip.

"Well… what you want to do is get a metal mixing bowl and the whisk attachment for the mixer and stick it in the freezer for about fifteen minutes… then when you put everything all together you ease it to the highest setting..." he nodded, taking in the information. She continued. "Just be careful and keep an eye on it, because if you over mix it, it'll turn watery again… Once soft peaks form, you stop it." The yeti grunted in thanks before taking the bowl and mixer attachment to the freezer. Feeling her stomach rumble in hunger, she walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind if I got myself a snack, would you?" The yeti shook his head and motioned her to go on ahead. She smiled and thanked him before grabbing a cucumber and a lime. After washing and peeling the vegetable, she sliced it and threw it in a bowl before tossing them in lime juice and salt. Christy carefully made her way back to the table, where the guardians were still in their conversation. 'Good,' she thought to herself as she picked up a cucumber slice, 'they didn't notice I left…' Without another thought, she brought it up to her mouth and took a bite. She hummed happily; it tasted just as she remembered. Christy leaned back and ate a few more, watching the others talk and yetis and elves scurrying about the table setting up for what she believed to be either a late lunch or an early dinner.

"And that is where you come into the picture, Ash Wednesday!" Her head shot up at the sound of her title, licking her lips nervously when she noticed the guardians, specifically North, staring at her. She cleared her throat.

"You can call me Christy; Ash Wednesday sounds more like a stage name… for a Gothic Stripper…"She muttered as she resumed snacking. Jack Frost couldn't help but snort at the comment. North cleared his throat and continued.

"Yes, well, Christy… What do you think?" She stopped mid-chew and arched a brow.

"Think about what?"

"About dilemma?" She blinked before swallowing the cucumber she had in her mouth.

"You mean the dilemma of that elf over there having distinct marital problems and taking it out on his coworkers?" Christy asked, pointing to a very angry elf yelling gibberish at another, "Or the dilemma of the Sandman needing to go home because he's drunk?" she finished, pointing at a severely intoxicated Guardian of Dreams passed out on the table. "Because I think those two need some counseling and The Sandman may need an intervention…" North's face fell, despite the rather loud laughter coming from the winter spirit.

"No, Christy… I mean to say…" He sighed, rubbing his temples with his hand. "Never mind… We just eat, yes?" A collected murmur of 'yes' echoed from the table, and soon enough, dinner was served and everyone had a dish especially made for them. Since she was a vegan due to her change in species, she had been given a large helping of leafy greens and vegetables. She narrowed her eyes as she poked the spinach leaves with her fork.

"I'm allergic to spinach… Anyone want it?" She asked as she scrunched up her pink nose in annoyance. Jack looked up from his plate and arched a brow.

"Seriously? You're allergic to spinach?" He asked while smirking. "You sure you're not just trying to get out of eating it?"

"Yes, I'm serious… I was allergic to it when I was human and I'm allergic to it now…" she replied. Jack still looked unconvinced.

"But…. You stated earlier when we talked to you that it changed some of your physical health, like taking away your childhood asthma and strengthening your bones…" He muttered as he took a spoonful of rice and ate it.

"I guess this one stuck… Spinach was the first food I tried eating after my transformation, and I got this nasty rash all over my stomach and my arms… It was a disaster. Like, you know how in some zombie make up the skin looks all, like, bubbly and red and it's all severely sunburnt-"

"Stop talkin' about zombies before I lose my lunch!" Christy glared at Bunnymund, who had interrupted her rather morbid description.

"Whatever…" She muttered as she pushed the salad into a hungry Jack's plate, "Not my fault you're a pussy…" She added quietly, ignoring the glare she received from the gray Pooka. The rest of dinner went by rather peacefully, with a few conversations popping up here and there. Christy would only comment a few times, mostly when they directly questioned her on some things. Once the table had been cleared of the dishes, North looked over at Christy and smiled.

"I apologize for not doing this sooner. Either way, I welcome you to your new life! We all wish you best of luck!" She quirked a smile before getting out of her chair.

"Yeah, thanks… Um… I'm… Gonna head out now, okay?" Before she could take another step, Tooth was already hovering in front of her.

"Oh, but deary, aren't you going to stay for a while?" She asked, pouting a bit. Christy bit her lip and shook her head.

"No… I… I gotta get home…" She muttered.

"Why?"

"Well, I was in a rather warm place before I got over here, and if I don't get home soon, then the sudden change in climate will-"Feeling something warm drip down her face, Christy sighed in annoyance as everyone looked on in horror.

"…give me a bloody nose…"

* * *

**_So...thoughts on this?_**


	2. Wild Side

**Yeah... Chapter 2~ **

**So, thanks for liking this story, guys... I honestly thought no one would like it lol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... except for the concept of Christy/Ash Wednesday...**

* * *

"Dudes, this is really unnecessary… I mean, you don't have to break out the first aid kit. I just need tissues…" Christy muttered as she felt another bag of ice press into the back of her neck. She growled to herself as she was forced to sit down on one of North's extremely comfy arm chairs.

"Oh, sweetie, but you have a bloody nose!" Tooth objected, petting one of her ears in a rather motherly fashion. "Besides, I heard this helps in this kind of situation."

"But… I think I'm done now…" Pulling the tissue away from her nose, she groaned and applied pressure again when she felt even more blood trickle down her nostril. "Nevermind… This is one of the nastier nosebleeds…" she muttered. "I may have to blow my nose rather hard to get the nasty stuff out…"

"Is… Is that bad?" Tooth questioned, looking at her with a concerned gaze. Christy shrugged in response before blowing her nose, gagging a bit when she felt the bloody booger blow out of her nostril like a motherfucking bat out of Hell. She grimaced as she tossed the gross tissue into the nearby trashcan and grabbed another one. Christy sniffed once before wiping her nose.

"There… that's better…"

"That was disgusting…" She heard Bunnymund mutter. Without missing a beat, she replied,

"Your _face_ is disgusting…" He glared, and Christy remembered that it was a bad idea to have that be one of her trigger-responses to an insult. Despite the minute hatred she thought she felt spawning between them, Christy playfully stuck her tongue out at him before turning over to the Tooth Fairy.

"Well, I'm okay now… I guess I better head home, you know?" Feeling a heavy hand on her shoulder, the Pooka looked up and found North giving her a warm, happy smile.

"You come back next Sunday, yes? Join us for Sunday dinner?" Though something in the back of her mind was screaming at her to decline due to the many horror movies she had seen with her parents back in the day, she shrugged and said yes. In turn, North smiled even wider and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and sent her on her way. Christy said her goodbyes before stepping out into the cold tundra of North's land and tapped her back paw on the ground before hopping into the rabbit hole. She emerged in what appeared to be a lush, beautiful forest of some sort. Sighing in exhaustion, she quickly climbed up one of the thicker trees and positioned herself on a thick branch she had been using as a bed for a while.

"That was an odd meeting…" She muttered to herself as she wriggled around a bit until she felt comfortable. "But I get free food, so I shouldn't complain…" She quickly drifted off to sleep, forgetting most of what happened that day.

* * *

It was a really stupid idea, but Christy was rather stupid at times, so she deemed it was okay to let Jack Frost talk her into this. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Jack give her a thumbs up, to which she responded with an eye roll and a quiet sigh. She glanced back down at the sleeping form of North, whose snores felt so loud they could probably measure on the Richter scale. She took the lemon wedge from her pocket and carefully positioned it just above the Guardian's mouth. Counting slowly to three, the Pooka slowly squeezed the lemon wedge and watched in both horror and excitement as the drop fell onto the man's lips. At the first sign of movement in the man's face, Christy ran out of there faster than a bat out of hell, with Jack Frost flying close behind her. Running down the hallway, she could hear a faint sound of spluttering with the telltale sign of the coffee table being bumped into as North began to scream every obscenity ever invented in the Russian language. Managing to get outside before any of the yetis were told to apprehend them, Christy summoned a rabbit hole to take them to Alaska for Jack's sake. Once arriving there, the two paused to catch their breaths. When Christy's heartbeat wasn't going about a billion miles an hour, she glanced over at the winter spirit, who also seemed to have calmed down. She cracked a smile, he cracked on in return, and they busted out laughing.

"We're so dead when he finds us!" She managed to get out through her fit of giggles. He scoffed, resting his cane on his shoulders in a casual fashion.

"Don't worry about it, Christy…" He began, "We're only dead if he catches us-"His reply was cut short when a rather large thud echoed behind them. Christy's ears perked straight up, and she had a sneaking suspicion the large thud was caused by a sleigh being parked.

"WHAT WAS MEANING OF THIS!?" Christy dared to glance behind her, seeing a red-faced, angry Santa Claus glaring daggers at the both of them. Seeing Jack fumbling for an answer, she cleared her throat as she turned to face him.

"Well… long story short, it was his idea." She replied quickly, pointing a black paw at Jack before summoning a rabbit hole to Acapulco, Mexico. Upon arriving at the lovely beach, she made her way into the more 'private' area of the popular beach where most of the vegetation grew and quickly set up a small camp. The Pooka had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that Karma was on its way to pay her back for ditching Frost, but there was no reason she couldn't enjoy her last moments of escaping North's wrath. So, for a good three hours, Christy spent her time lounging in a hammock she had borrowed from an unused bungalow without asking, taking a light nap as she listened to the soothing sound of the ocean waves and the occasional voices of humans laughing and having a good time. Feeling the light source darken, she cracked an eye open and found the Easter Bunny looking down at her with an expressionless face.

"…May I help you, good sir?" She asked innocently as she toyed with the black hoodie she had placed on her lap (it got a bit too warm at some point).

"North wants ya back at the North Pole." He replied curtly, and she noticed he was trying to look at either her face or the trees or even the sky. It confused her, but she shrugged it off and leaned back.

"Tell him I'm busy hiding from his murderous wrath…" Christy said, fiddling with the claws on her forepaws. Her ears twitched at the sound of Bunnymund's annoyed sigh.

"Look, Sheila; North wants to talk to ya, so I suggest ya get goin' if ya wanna be on his good side…" He finished with a slight growl. She turned to look at him, arching a brow as she sat up.

"Wait… you're Australian?" She asked, in complete awe and confusion. Bunnymund blinked in confusion.

"Uh….yeah…?" He answered, almost unsure of himself. She gasped in excitement as she got off her hammock and clapped her paws giddily.

"Oh my gosh I _love_ Australian accents! Quote Crocodile Dundee!" He scoffed in response.

"No… I'm not doin' that, Sheila…" Christy decided not to take no for an answer and continued to pester him.

"Come on… just say one stereotypical Australian phrase…. Like Crikey… or shrimp on the Barbie… come on! Say it~"

"No."

"Please? Just say 'shrimp on the barbie' and I'll go to North's. I promise." She bargained desperately, even going so far as to pout a bit. Bunnymund ran a hand through the fur on his head and sighed.

"…._Shrimp on the bahbie_…" He groaned as she squealed happily, like a kid who got the Happy Meal toy they wanted.

"That's so _awesome~_" Christy squealed as she hopped off the hammock and pulled her sweater back on. "Well, a deal's a deal, buddy… I'll go to North's like promised…" She tapped her paw on the ground. As he did the same, she smirked when the ground behind her disappeared.

"Though I never said _when_~" Before he could yell at her, she was long gone from Mexico and somewhere in Rome, Italy.

* * *

**So...Thoughts? Critiques? Sandvich?**


	3. Dancing With Myself

**Here's Chapter 3~ with 40% more crappiness!**

**Fact: Jack's nickname for Christy is Ink Blot because of the way the black spots on her look like ink blots, as well as the way she likes to use ink when she draws, another talent of hers which will not be elaborated on much...**

* * *

"Uh… What's with all the pastries, Inkblot?" Jack asked as he walked into North's pastry-filled kitchen. Christy merely stepped back from the rack of cookies and scratched the back of her left ear, which was a little folded near the top.

"To be honest, _Gringo_, I don't really know. I just had an urge to bake something little… and before I knew it, I had already baked three dozen chocolate chip cookies and two three-layer cakes…" She glanced over at the baked goods, grimacing at the shitty-as-fuck frosting job she had done on them. "I never really got the hang of decorating them all pretty, but at least they taste okay…" He smirked a bit at her nickname for him before grabbing a cookie from the cooling rack. He took a small bite as caution, due to his several misadventures from eating things that weren't as good as they looked. Christy furrowed her brows in worry when Jack's eyes widened and blinked in confusion when he shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth and grabbed another.

"Oh my gosh, Ink Blot! These are amazing!" He squealed as he ate another cookie and ran over to one of the drawers. Her mouth twitched upwards into a meek smile, suppressing a laugh when he started to cut a piece from the red velvet cake.

"Really? Thanks… I was scared that five years of not baking would leave me a bit rusty…"

"Nah, Inky…" He said through a mouthful of cake, "It's really good~" Sitting on top of the kitchen counter, Jack licked some frosting from the corner of his mouth before continuing to eat the rest of the cake slice.

"You want a plate or something, Jack?" He shook his head in response and continued eating. "You know North is gonna get mad at you for eating dessert before dinner…" He scoffed as he finished eating the cake.

"Not my fault you're an amazing baker…" He retaliated. "But you're right… I don't want him even madder at me… especially after those pranks we did to him…" She sighed and leaned on the counter.

"Yeah… You think he would've gotten over us covering the reindeer with Pixie Stix… I mean… they ate the sugar right off them… not to mention it happened two weeks ago…" Before Jack could say anything, a small knock was heard, and both spirits looked up to see Bunnymund leaning on the doorway.

"May I come in?" He asked. Christy shrugged and casually beckoned him over.

"Go right ahead… It ain't my house, anyways…" She answered. His ears twitched at the sudden twang in her voice, and a mischievous smirk appeared on his face.

"Say, Christy… You wouldn't 'appen to 'ave an accent, would ya?" He asked as he walked closer to them. She furrowed her brows in confusion as she leaned back on the counter.

"Well… I DID live in Texas my whole life…" She muttered, not noticing the way Bunnymund's smirk widened at the way she pronounced Texas.

"Say 'mountain' for me, love…" He almost whispered. Arching a brow, Christy shrugged and complied.

"Mount'n…"

"Say 'button' now…"

"Butt'n…"

"Kitten…"

"Kitt'n…"

"Lightning…"

"Lightnin'-Is this because I made you say 'shrimp on the barbie' that one time?" She asked, breaking the chain before he could go on any further. He nodded.

"Can't say ya didn't have that comin' Sheila~" He teased.

_"Uno de estos días, te voy a hacer en un caldo… __Con __arroz__ y __zanahorias__."_ Christy growled as she pushed herself off the counter and stomped over to the oven. Jack paused eating his fifth cookie and stared at her.

"Wait… you know _Spanish_?" He asked, Bunnymund equally as surprised as he was. She nodded.

"Yeah… My family and I were Hispanic. I thought you knew already, Gringo… I mean… I put hot sauce on most of my food and my nickname for you is Mexican slang for American or white guy…" The black and white Pooka rambled as she pulled out the final batch of cookies from the oven. Overcoming his shock first, Bunnymund cleared his throat and walked over to her.

"Well, anyways, I came down so I can talk to you… alone…" He added, glancing over at Jack. The winter spirit got the hint and left quickly with a handful of cookies. Christy watched him leave before turning around.

"If this is about that paint bucket at your house, it was Jack's idea, but I had to help him balance it atop the doorframe."

"No, I wanted to ta-wait, what?!" He growled, narrowing his green eyes into an angry glare.

"Nothing." She replied quickly. Bunnymund sighed and continued.

"Whatever… Look, I need to talk to you about something… It's… It's about our kind…"

"You mean _your_ kind… I was human before, remember? I was a college student studying Graphic Design before I got run over… I may be the same species as you are, but I'm not of your kind… And I just realized that sounds kinda racist and mean and I apologize for that…" She responded, rubbing her nose in embarrassment. He placed a hand on her shoulder, showing he wasn't offended in the least.

"It's alright… I know ya didn't mean any harm by that…"

"Still, thought… that was kind of a bitch thing to say, ya know?"

"Hmm…maybe just a little~"He teased. She scoffed.

"What did you want to talk to me about, anyways?"She asked, looking up at him with curious, brown eyes that reminded him of the dirt one finds when digging a grave. He frowned, looking away for a moment before meeting her eyes again.

"Christy… we're the last of our species… and, well… Just… Just be careful, will ya? I'd hate to see the only other Pooka in existence die…" Her brows furrowed in concern at the way his voice dropped into a sad tone towards the end of his statement. Christy sighed, biting her lower lip before leaning over and wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt him tense up for a moment before relaxing in her grasp.

"You know… you only made me feel even _more_ like a bitch…" She teased, earning a small laugh from him as he hugged her back.

"I didn't mean to… But I just wanted to warn ya…" He started as he pulled away from her. "Yer annoyin' sometimes, but I'd miss those pranks of yers…" She laughed a little as she pet his cheek gently in a mocking gesture.

"Oh, Bunnymund… You're just saying that because you wanna get into my figurative pants~" She said. His eyes widened in shock.

"W-what?!" He cried, failing to keep his voice steady. Christy only laughed in response as she started to make her way out of the kitchen.

"Oh my god, dude… I'm kidding~" Her smile widened when his shocked face melted into annoyance. "Besides, it's not like I'm your type anyways…"

* * *

"No."

"Christy, please!"

"Nope…"

"Dude…"

"No~"

"Christy…"

"Nein!"

"Oh, come on!"

"No means no, asshole!" She yelled, throwing a cleaning rag at Jack's face. He pouted, growling in annoyance as she moved the large plate of brownies away from him. "These brownies are for the yetis, dude… The poor dudes deserve something for all their hard work and having to re-paint toys more times than you can shake a stick at…"

"But I just want one…" He pleaded, only for her to scoff at him.

"Yeah… one _hundred_~" Christy teased, earning her an icy glare from the winter spirit. The glare quickly melted into a pout that looked so sad and so pitiful it would've moved Satan himself into tears. Rolling her eyes, Christy grumbled to herself as she put one of the brownies onto a napkin and handed it to him. He squealed happily before shoving the whole thing into his mouth.

"I wuv you, Christy~" He purred happily as he savored the chocolaty orgasm-y goodness that was a brownie. Christy sighed before picking up the plate of goods and making her way out of the kitchen. Jack followed close behind her.

"Anyone ever tell you that your talent for swallowing mouthfuls of stuff would make you a great porn star?" She asked casually, keeping her face as emotionless as possible when the winter spirit started to choke on his brownie. She kept walking despite the fact that Jack was probably going to need the Heimlich maneuver and only stopped when she arrived at the workshop. At that time, Frost had already gotten his breathing under control, though his reddened face and teary eyes were a rather big indicator that he had suffered an epic battle to get air into his lungs.

"Don't say stuff like that when I'm eating, Christy…" He failed at growling, since his throat felt raw from all the coughing he did. She smirked a little.

"Then don't eat so much…" Christy teased.

"I will when you stop baking…" He retorted, sneaking another brownie when Phil wasn't looking. Her eyes narrowed.

"Honestly, dude… that's like me asking you to stop being the embodiment of winter… Oh, by the way… North said there was an important topic we all have to discuss in two weeks… Do you know what it may be?" She asked, scratching just under the eye that had a large, black spot covering the area. Jack shook his head, taking a smaller bite of the brownie this time.

"Can't say I do, Ink Blot…" He muttered. "I mean… nothing seems out of the ordinary save for the fact that you're new and you turned into a Pooka during your transition to being a spirit…"

"Do you think he wants to discuss my powers? I mean… Y'all kind of know about me being able to speak with the dead…" she mused, rubbing her chin in thought. Jack snickered, making her ear twitch.

"What's so funny, Jack?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Oh nothing… just your accent slipping out is all~"

"Aw, shaddap!"

* * *

**Thoughts? Critiques? Cookies?**


	4. We're Not Gonna Take It

**And here you thought this story was all sunshine and rainbow-pooping unicorns...**

Christy wasn't afraid of ghosts… well, not anymore. As part of her duty within the world, she was supposed to seek those spirits ready to move on from this world and either offer them salvation or damnation. Lady Death had spoken to her when she had first become a spirit, teaching her all the ins and outs of her job. It was the main reason Christy had to fall into that deep meditation so she could communicate with the spirits ready to pass over. This helped her look them over thoroughly and judge where they would be sent. At the moment, she had just finished saving three spirits and was about to move on to her last one when she heard the soft grass shift a few feet away from her. Cracking an eye open, she turned around and found the Easter Bunny standing a few feet away from where she was sitting. She took a deep breath before opening both eyes.

"I'm almost done… Just hang on a sec…" Going back into her meditation, Christy held back a growl as she skimmed over the spirit's virtues and sins. She felt the spirit begin to take the form of a gray mist in front of her. The black and white Pooka put an arm out, stopping the other from moving forward when she heard the grass crunching behind her.

"Stay over there…" She muttered quietly. "I'm doing something…" Turning her attention back to the spirit, Christy wrinkled her nose in disgust before pulling an iron cross off her necklace of many others. Before Bunnymund could question what she was doing, she flipped it around in her paw and slashed the mist in front of her with the longer end of the cross. She didn't even blink at the screams of agony the mist emanated as it seemed to burn away into nothing. Replacing the cross back on her necklace, Christy shook her head and shoulders a bit before standing up and facing a terrified Bunnymund.

"Wha… What the bloody 'ell _was _that?!" he stuttered as he pressed himself against a mausoleum wall. Sighing sadly, the female Pooka pulled herself up to stand before dusting off some grass blades that stuck to her fur.

"Just doin' my job, Bunnymund…" She answered casually. "… You _do_ know my job, right?"

"Not… really…" He stuttered, still keeping his stance against the wall. Sighing, Christy walked over and leaned against the wall next to him, gently patting his arm to calm him down.

"Ash Wednesday is a day of forgiveness; where everyone reflects on the bad they've done and vow to be better people… Some people unfortunately don't get that chance… So I help Lady Death with the souls that wander the earth… it's a supernatural population control, if you will…" noticing he was still pressed against the wall, she poked him hard in the ribs, making him squawk oddly as he flailed away from her. Regaining his composure, Bunnymund glared at her. Christy paid no heed to it and inspected her nails.

"I fall into that deep meditation so I can read spirits clearly. From what I get from them, I get the information to either save them and send them to Paradiso or condemn them into the Inferno… What you just saw was a damnation…" She added, fiddling with the iron cross on her neck she used moments prior. "It's not the most glamorous job, nor the nicest, but someone has to do it…"

"So…" Bunnymund started, "You do this every day?" She shook her head as she began to make her way out of the cemetery.

"No; there are times where I do this several days in a row, but not every single day… Lady Death will call me, and I'll go do what she tells me. So… what did you come here for?" she asked, looking up at the sky once they were out of the cemetery.

"Well, it's Sunday, and you know how North wants us all there at a certain time before he panics…" He muttered, looking over to her.

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot… and it's been two weeks… wonder what this meeting's about…" She wandered aloud, scratching the back of her folded ear.

"Yeah… I'm as clueless as you are…" He added, and Christy noticed the rather sad tone in his voice. Furrowing her brows in confusion, the white Pooka turned to look at him.

"Are… you okay there, dude? Don't cry, Emo kid…" She muttered, smiling when he glared at her. He shook his head.

"It's nothin', dear. Let's get going…" He muttered before summoning a rabbit hole for both of them. She just shrugged and followed him.

* * *

"Christy dear, what are you doing in here?" Tooth asked as she fluttered close to the black and white Pooka. Christy arched a brow as she pulled her fifth batch of cookies from the oven.

"I'm baking… Just like I do every Sunday…" She answered curtly as she began to scoop out the cookies and place them onto a cooling rack. Tooth giggled, shaking her head as she helped Christy scoop out the cookies.

"I know, Christy, but we have a meeting!" The Tooth Fairy said, pulling at the other's arm once they were done.

"Alright, alright… I'll see you in a bit…" Christy replied, pulling away from Tooth's vice-like grip and walking towards the pantry. Tooth shrugged and made her way out to the dining room. As usual, Christy went over and took her spot at the farthest corner of the table until North practically forced her to sit closer. She took her seat next to Jack, seeing as he was her closest friend there and they always talked to each other. Setting her potato chips down in front of her, she went back to the kitchen and brought back a lime, Worchester sauce, and Valentina sauce. Ignoring the others' strange looks, she proceeded to mix the three things into her chips and went on to eat them. Knowing Christy's knack for the kitchen, Jack reached for a chip and ate one. Blinking, he reached for another one.

"These are good… Spicy, but good…" He muttered as he ate some more. She smirked.

"Of course they are… They're _Papas Locas_~" She replied as she ate more. The meeting quickly started, and since she wasn't a guardian of any sort, Christy ignored everyone completely and proceeded to eat her chips in peace even though Jack had practically eaten half of them by now. Once the potato chips were done thanks to a certain winter spirit, Christy leaned back in her chair and let her mind wander, not paying attention to anyone or anything around her. It wasn't until she began to stare at a very interesting vase on the other side of the room did she feel Jack gently elbow her in the side.

"Dude… You still with us?" he teased, smirking a little when she jumped. Christy glared at him before looking over at North.

"I'm sorry what? I was distracted by something far more interesting than your meeting that had nothing to do with me." She muttered, giving North an innocent smile when he glared at her. The Guardian of Wonder sighed before shaking his head.

"Nevermind… we are here to discuss dilemma!" He stated, and if he noticed the incredulous look Christy gave him as she crossed her arms, he didn't show it.

"It ain't a dilemma, North!" Bunnymund growled, rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

"But of course it is dilemma, Aster! How else are you going to save your kind if you do not get together with Christy-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Hold the short bus; what the fuck are you talking about?" the black and white Pooka exclaimed as she glanced over at Jack. The winter spirit put up his hands in defense.

"Hey! I didn't know about this!" he cried, giving her a desperate look. She growled and turned back towards the others.

"Someone explain what the hell is going on."

"Christy! You are last female Pooka!" North began to argue.

"I assure you it is not by choice…" She growled lowly, narrowing her brown eyes into a glare.

"But Christy! You can save his species!" He argued, his voice taking a very serious tone.

"Did you not take into consideration how I'd feel about all this!?" She snarled, baring her teeth.

"I tried to stop him, Sheila…" Bunnymund started.

"I'm not talking to you, Rabbit. Shut up." He oddly obeyed her command and looked away. "Obviously you didn't take into consideration the factors of me not even_ liking_ him like that or how I'm not looking for love in the first place." Tooth was about to speak up but a look from Christy made her back down. "Look, I know being the last kind really sucks, but you're basically telling me that my being the only female of his kind is the only thing that makes me valuable…"

"Christy, I did not mean such a thing…" North started, frowning sadly.

"Well, that's basically what you're implying," She argued. "You all basically told me that since my vagina is compatible with his dick I should get pregnant with his babies. That is not something you tell a girl… Especially a girl like me who's never even _kissed_ a guy before…"

"Christy… I didn't know this meeting was about this-"Jack muttered, looking over at her.

"Shut up, Jack. I'm not talking to you right now…" she growled, giving him an icy glare before continuing. "I was human once; my sexuality alone is all wonky now due to my change in species. As of five years ago I have virtually no sex drive nor do I intend to… Also, let's say I DID have a kid or two with him… that's where the family tree would end because I don't support inbreeding due to moral and biological reasonings…" She got up from her chair, glaring at all of them.

"…Christy?" Jack whispered, incredibly worried over what she was going to do. She glanced at him before looking at everyone else.

"I'm going home… And I'm probably going to stay there forever unless Lady Death gives me tasks. So screw you, Santa Claus… You too, Tooth. Sandy…" She looked over at the Sandman, who was looking at her sadly. "…You're guilty by association… Jack… I'm just really pissed right now and probably taking it out on you because you're right here next to me, so ignore all the crap I told you…" She muttered before setting her eyes on Bunnymund. The grey Pooka stiffened, seeing the brown that reminded him of the dirt in graves and wondered for a brief second if that was how the dirt in his grave was going to look like. "Bunnymund… I hope one day you find a Pooka chick who'll be glad to get screwed by you… I'm sorry I was raised believing that your virginity was the most amazing thing you could give to your beloved on your wedding night… Sorry for being a hopeless romantic…" Without another word, she was gone in a flurry of ashes.

* * *

"Christy!"

"I'm busy. Come back later…" The Pooka replied curtly as she fell back into her meditation. Jack ran up to the grave stone Christy was sitting in front of and sat next to her to catch his breath.

"Christy, I didn't know what that meeting was about, I swear…" He pleaded through his shallow breaths.

"Be quiet, Jack. I'm trying to read a soul…" She growled before closing her eyes. He sighed and looked down, focusing on calming his heart and regulating his breathing. After what seemed like an hour, Christy finally opened her eyes and looked over to him.

"I'm not mad at you, Jack… I'm just mad at everything… I mean… Yeah, being the last of your kind must suck balls really bad, but…" Christy looked down, unable to say the rest.

"Look, they probably didn't mean to sound so…"

"Sexist?" She finished for him. He nodded.

"Yeah… They were probably looking out for their friend, and they probably though that since you and him get along alright that you'd make a good couple…" He leaned onto her shoulder and wrapped an arm loosely around the other. "They feel really bad, you know… Especially the Kangaroo…" He muttered. She sighed.

"…I guess I was a bit harsh on him… Wait… Kangaroo?" She questioned, arching a brow. Jack's lips twitched into a small smile.

"Yeah… Since he's Australian…" She cracked a smile in response.

"So what does that make me, _Gringo_?"

"The _Chupacabra_…" He replied with a hint of laughter in his voice. She snorted, shaking her head.

"I never should have told you all those folklore stories from my culture…" Christy muttered, though she couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped her throat. The two friends just sat there for a while, lingering in each other's presence until Jack spoke up.

"You should go to dinner next week…" He said. "They really want to apologize for sounding so forward and you really should forgive them… it's kind of annoying watching everyone be all mopey…" She glanced over at him, arching a brow as she narrowed her eyes.

"You just want me to bake for you again…" She teased, laughing when a small sheen of frost coated Jack's cheeks.

"What can I say? I missed your cookies…" He confessed. Christy sighed.

"Yeah… I'll go… Just don't expect me to be all happy and cheerful around them…"

"You never really were to begin with…"

"Shut up, Jack…"

* * *

**So... uh... yeah... **

**just wanna point out really quick that even though I personally believe that I should stay 'pure' until marriage doesn't mean I condone sex before marriage. I mean, if you really feel connected with that person and you show your love like that, then good for you... I'm not gonna say anymore on this matter because no one wants to talk about this! You all want me to get started on chapter five lol**


	5. Nothin' But A Good Time

**Another chapter in the same week because I love you guys :)**

* * *

A good two months had passed by since that horrible argument that may have lost me a fan or two… But enough of me breaking the fourth wall here… Though Christy's overall relationships with the Guardians weren't top notch or unbreakable, she didn't hate them, either. The very first person to come apologize to her was North. The bone-crushing hug she had endured from him as he sobbed to her about all the wrongs he did would leave bruises, she forgave him and even baked in his kitchen to show there was no more ill will between them. With Tooth, she just sat there for about two hours as the Queen of the Tooth Fairies would switch between crying her eyes out and telling her fairies where to look for when she felt there were children's teeth that needed collecting. Christy forgave her quickly as well, mostly due to the fact that she remembered the Tooth Fairy leaving her dollars instead of quarters when she was a little girl. Sandy was odd, what with the whole charade game she had to play. The black and white Pooka sucked majorly at charades, mostly due to the fact that she would overanalyze things too much. So when she though the Sandman was trying to convey some profound message about life and apples, he was really trying to say he was sorry. She quickly forgave him and went along her merry way. She really didn't need to apologize to Jack since she already did that right after her big debate, so she was left with Bunnymund. But instead of sucking it up and going to apologize to him, she instead had the brilliant idea to ignore him forever. So far, it was going splendidly.

"I really don't wanna deal with him…" she muttered to herself as she sat back against the tree that served as her bed and home. Five and a half years and she still didn't have a lair to call her own. She sighed, adjusting the hoodie behind her neck so it served as a pillow. Though Lady Death had offered her a sanctuary in Limbo due to the recent expansion of the Hall of Virtuous Pagans, but Christy really wasn't sure she could deal with King Minos' booming voice in the background sentencing shades to their punishments. Gazing in front of her, she slowly began to drift to sleep, letting the cool breeze and the rustling of leaves lull her body…

"What the bloody 'ell are you doin' up there?!" Her eyes snapped open, and a sense of dread filled her up when she recognized that voice. Sitting up straight, she peered down and found a confused and irate Easter Bunny looking up at her.

"Well?"He asked. "What're you doin' up there?" She rolled her eyes before leaning back.

"I'm tryin' to sleep up here…"She replied, not even bothering to hide her accent. "At least I was 'till ya decided to yell at me…" She muttered, crossing her arms.

"Wait… you sleep here?" He asked, arching a brow in curiosity. Christy grumbled as she sat up again.

"Yes, I sleep up here, dude. I don't really have a fancy palace like Tooth or Sandy… or that huge factory like North… But I'm okay with that… Why? She asked, tilting her head slightly. Bunnymund glanced around before looking back up at her.

"Well, Love… I don't know how to say this, but… You're in my Warren…"

"… I'm in your _what_ now?"

"My _Warren_… where I _live_…"

"No… This is _my_ tree; I found it fair and square!" She growled, growling in annoyance when Bunnymund glared at her.

"Oh for Pete's sake… Christy, we're in my Warren! How long have you been staying here?"

"Four years, bitch! This is _MY_ tree!" She repeated, hugging the trunk close to her and growling.

"You've been here for four yea-_did you just call me a bitch_?!"

"YOU CANNOT HAS MY TREE!"

"I'm not tryin' ta steal yer tree, dammit!"He snarled, glaring at her from the ground. Her frown deepened as she returned the glare. Bunnymund shook his head. "That's it, I'm goin' up there…"

"No you're not, you're just saying that to-oh hey, you really are…"Christy replied, blinking in surprise when he actually started to make his way up the tree. "Hey, no… Get down… No… Sir, this is technically breaking and entering…" She muttered, watching in a mix of fear and anger as Bunnymund pulled himself up onto the branch she was sitting on. She placed a back paw on his side and nudged him gently with it. "Go away…" Christy growled, pushing him lightly with her back paw. Bunnymund growled, pushing it to the side as he turned around.

"You've been here this entire time?" He asked, furrowing his brows in worry before he growled in annoyance when she started to push him with her paw again. "Christy, stop that…" She did and unlatched herself from the tree.

"Yeah… I didn't know it was in your domain… I mean, I only arrive at night to sleep here and leave early in the morning to North's so I can take a shower and stuff…"

"You're tellin' me ya never noticed all the googies runnin' around" Or the stone walls?"

"No… I thought I was seeing things…"she muttered, looking away in embarrassment.

"Do ya… wanna spend the night at my place? I can take the couch tonight…"She frowned and shook her head.

"Nah, dude… it's okay… I don't want to kick you of yer bed…"Christy replied, picking at some dead grass that had stuck on her jacket sleeve. "I'll be okay…"

"Ya sure? A tree doesn't seem as comfy as a bed…"

"Yeah, but I got used to it…"

"Come on… Just this once? It's the least I can do for you after that… fiasco…" He muttered, rubbing his arm as he looked away. She bit her lip, grabbing the branch she was sitting on with her paws.

"Well… I don't wanna kick you off your bed… so… Can I have the couch? Besides..." She added, fiddling with her crosses. "I already forgave you…"

* * *

Bunnymund's couch was probably the most amazing thing she had ever slept in during the five years of her new life. So when her internal clock woke her up at 6:30 in the morning, Christy had to do one of the most heartbreaking things and say goodbye to the sea green-colored couch and the soft tan blanket Bunnymund had let her borrow. She even spent a good ten minutes holding the cream-colored pillow to her chest before she placed it back on the couch. Grabbing her hoodie, she draped it over her shoulders and zipped it up before making her way to the kitchen. Rummaging through the cabinet and fridge, the black and white Pooka had gathered up enough things to make Italian doughnuts. She whipped them up in no time, though she had to bite her tongue when the oil decided to be a dick and splash a few drops on her. She left the pastries at the breakfast table, along with a thank you note, before leaving the house and summoning a rabbit hole to North's workshop. There, she took a quick shower, dried off as best as she could, and was guilt-tripped by Jack to make chocolate chip waffles with vanilla bean ice cream on top. The rest of the day went by rather slowly, with Christy lounging in the library sketching random things and Jack creating small ice sculptures to make Christy practice her gesture drawings.

"I'm bored, Christy…" He muttered, changing his ice rose into a unicorn. Christy rolled her eyes and began to sketch the creature.

"I know, Jack. You said that, like, four hundred times already…" She growled, erasing a few lines where she messed up.

"But I AM, Christy! If nothing happens in the next ten minutes I am going to literally die of boredom!" At that moment, it seemed even God himself was fed up with Jack's whining, so that was probably why North suddenly barged into the library grinning happily. The two startled spirits just stared at him, wondering why the large man was so giddy.

"Jack! Christy! It is finished!" He exclaimed happily. Jack gasped in excitement and stood up, while Christy just arched a brow in confusion.

"Uh, what's finished, exactly?" She wondered. The winter spirit smiled wider.

"Dude, North's been developing several upgrades to his sleigh. I guess they're finally installed and working well, right?" He asked the Guardian of Wonder. North nodded.

"Da! She is ready! Come! We must do a test run!" Before any of them could protest, he pulled them both by the wrists and led them to the docking bay. Along the way, they ran into Bunnymund, who was also dragged to the sleigh without question. Once there, they were let go as North began to talk to his yetis.

"So…"Bunnymund started as he looked around, "Anybody mind tellin' me what's goin' on?"

"Well," Christy replied,"Apparently, North upgraded his sleigh and wants to take us for a test run…" His eyes widened in fright as he started to walk back.

"Oh, no… I'm _not_ riding that thing again…" He muttered.

"Well, you can go on and wait for us in the living room… I want to ride the sleigh… It sounds fun!" Christy exclaimed. "It's probably the only time I'll ever ride the infamous sleigh…" As she went on to try to sneak a peek at the sleigh, Jack smirked mischievously as he floated over to the grey Pooka.

"Come on, dude… The sleigh's safe… North even installed seatbelts this time… Besides, North will never let you live it down…" Narrowing his eyes, Bunnymund made his way back to the track where Christy was. Once the sleigh was brought back out, they all climbed in and piled up in the back, with Jack and Christy on either side of Bunnymund. Glancing around, the grey Pooka furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Wait… where are the seatbelts?!" He whined. Jack began to cackle as Christy grabbed onto the edge of the sleigh, years of riding roller coasters giving her the wisdom of backseat physics.

"I LIED!" Jack yelled through his cackles as the sleigh made its way down the large track.

"WOOOOOOO!"

"OH MY GOD THIS IS JUST LIKE BIG THUNDER MOUNTAIN! EEEEEE!"

"BLOODY 'ELL I'M GONNA DIE!"

The screams of joy and terror died down once the sleigh was finally up in the air and at a constant speed. Christy peered down, still keeping a good grip on the edge of the sleigh.

"Wow… it's like… a whole new world up here…" Jack smiled at her statement, stifling a laugh at the terrified, frozen look on Bunnymund's face.

"Yeah… it is a 'whole new world,' huh Christy?" He asked, smirking knowingly. She returned the smirk and cleared her throat.

"_I can show you the world, shining shimmering splendid! Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide?_" She began to sing, even copying some of the arm movements. "_I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wooondeerrr. Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride! A WHOLE NEW WORLD! A new fantastic point of view! No one to tell us no! Or where to go! Or say we're only dreamin-_take it away, Bunnymund!" She yelled, happily, gesturing to him to continue with a hand. He whimpered in response, still grabbing onto his seat for dear life. At that point Jack decided to continue the song, and the two friends sang their hearts out, even letting North sing a few lines here and there. Eventually, the song came to an end, as well as the ride. As North parked the sleigh back into the docking area, Jack flew out of his seat and floated down to the docking area. Christy hopped after him, shaking some flurries off her hoodie.

"Wasn't that awesome?" He asked, grinning when the black and white Pooka smiled and nodded happily.

"It was so fun! I hope we can do it again sometime! How about you, Bunnymund? ... Bunnymund?" She called out, looking around for him. The two spirits looked at each other in confusion before peering into the sleigh. Sure enough, the Easter Bunny still had his claws dug into the seat. Christy arched a brow before poking him gently in the arm.

"Dude… the ride's over… You can get off now…" She said softly, worried he was going through some horrible flashback at the moment. Jack merely snorted, shaking his head as he smirked.

"Wow, Kangaroo… it's pretty sad when the only girl of your species has bigger balls than you-" His insult was cut due to a well-placed kick to the face. Christy sighed and shook her head.

"Don't look at me to bail you out, Jack… You kinda deserved that…"

* * *

**so... thoughts? **

**On a side note, the drama's not over yet... Just a head's up...**


	6. Live Wire

**Alternative Chapter Title: Shout At The Devil**

**And now some more drama that will be slightly touched upon and delved into a little more next chapter...**

**good god I hope I didn't mess anything up...**

* * *

They had decided that once a week Christy was to sleep on the couch. This made her extremely happy due to the fact that it was a freakin' amazing couch. It made Bunnymund happy because she'd make him food before leaving. It was a pretty good deal and neither would complain except for the times Bunnymund left crumbs on the sofa. Christy did not appreciate cookie crumbs on her butt at all. So after one night of being showered by bread crumbs, Bunnymund learned his lesson and cleaned up after himself better. And though they both technically lived with each other now, Christy was rather distant, only talking to him when she needed something or had to relay a message from North or Jack. So it came as a surprise to Bunnymund when he found her by her tree with an easel and a tray of soft pastels, sketching a slumbering Jack Frost that was laying in the middle of a small clearing. Christy wasn't wearing her signature black hoodie; instead she was wearing a grey tee that hung off one shoulder as it was clearly too big for her in that area. Her necklaces were still in place, however. He could hear her growl as the crosses would catch the sun and shine on her drawing. Her ear twitched when she heard him walk closer.

"Be quiet…" She whispered, "If you make any sudden noise, he'll wake up and I'm gonna lose this pose…" Moving carefully, the grey Pooka moved over carefully until he was sitting next to her. He leaned over to get a better look at her drawing, and was very impressed by the pastel portrait she had made.

"Lookin' good so far, Christy…"He commented, making sure to keep his voice low. She smiled and continued to add the highlights around Jack's sweater.

"Thanks," She replied quietly, "I was afraid something would be off since he moved twice…" Looking at it more, Bunnymund started to notice the way her marks weren't blended in together.

"Any reason yer marks are noticeable? Not that I mind them…" He asked, covering his nose when she began to spray an area with hairspray.

"It was a form of pastel drawing I learned before I died…" She answered; her voice dropping to an emotional monotone that sent shivers down his spine. "It was called something having to do with expressionism… since the marks were visible through the drawing…" The corners of her mouth twitched up into a small smile. "It was one of my favorite techniques to do…" She continued, finishing the highlights on the sweater and going to add some final details on the hair. "It sucks that I have a portrait that'll never be finished in that cubby hole in the drawing classroom…"

"…I'm sorry to hear that, Sheila…" Me muttered, ears drooping in sadness. She sighed, spraying the rest of her drawing before rubbing her pastel-stained paws on her shirt.

"It's fine… I'm sorta used to the idea now…" Rubbing her nose with the back of her hand, she began to pack away her art supplies in what looked like a tackle box that fishermen used for their lures. "So what did you need?"

"Nothin'… Just wonderin' what you were doin' out here, is all…" He said, watching her put her things away. "Ya know… I got a studio in the back of my house… You could use it anytime ya want…" She smiled.

"Really? It's okay if I leave my stuff in there?" He nodded, and she squealed happily. "Thanks a bunch! Now I have somewhere safe to put these…" Gathering her stuff into a small pile, Christy hopped over to Jack and nudged him with her foot. He grumbled and turned over, so she hopped back to her tackle box, took out an air horn, and blew it close to his ear. This method seemed to work a lot better because not only did Jack wake up, he literally jumped several feet in the air and was now holding onto a tree branch for dear life glaring down at her and a laughing Bunnymund.

"Was that _really_ necessary?!" He snarled, glaring at Christy as she smirked knowingly.

"Had to wake you up somehow, _Gringo_…" She said, crossing her arms under her chest as she walked closer. "You need help getting down?" She asked. He sighed and nodded, and Christy helped ease him back down on the grassy floor. At this time, Bunnymund had finally calmed down and walked over to them.

"So… not that I mind, but… why are you in my Warren?"

"Well… to be honest… Jack wanted to make it snow in here, but he was tired from doing a few snow storms last night so he kinda… crashed and burned…"

Two weeks had gone by, and Christy was going along rather well. She was currently on the couch in Bunnymund's house snuggled under the blankets. She wanted to sleep longer, but her internal clock was demanding her to get up and leave. Sighing, the Pooka turned onto her back and stretched herself, only to curl up into a ball and cry out as something in her abdomen hurt like a bitch.

"OH SWEET _JESUS_!" She growled as she felt a stinging pain on her left side. Once it subsided after a few seconds (though it felt like hours to her), Christy sat up and rubbed her stomach. Whimpering, she pushed herself up from the couch and pulled on her hoodie. Knowing Bunnymund, he would be down here in seconds. Sure enough, she heard him running down the hallway and skidded to a halt when he reached the living room with his boomerangs out and poised to fight.

"What's goin' on!? What happened?!" He snarled, ready to fight an entire army of ravenous Justin Bieber fangirls. She sighed, still keeping her arms over her stomach.

"Nothing… just… felt an immense pain down there… kinda like when I used to get my period…" She muttered before realizing what she had just said. She looked up at him, "Do… do Pookas _get_ periods?" Bunnymund had lowered his weapons, but his brows were furrowed in confusion and worry.

"Periods?"

"…_Menstruation_?"

"Oh.. righ-wait…" He ran over to the couch, sniffing around it. His eyes widened in shock before backing away quickly.

"Dude, what's going on? What's wrong?" She whimpered, "Am I dying?" He shook his head.

"No, Christy… You… You're in heat… Get out of here right now… I'll… I'll send North some information…"

"But-"

"_GO_!" She did as she was told and ran out of the house before summoning a rabbit hole to North's workshop. Once there, she took a shower and curled up on the couch in North's living room waiting for the information. Jack popped in and was about to ask her to cook, but the miserable, pained look on her face made him drop it.

"You okay, Inkblot?" He asked, petting her shoulder in a comforting manner. She sighed.

"Apparently, I'm in heat… No wonder my dog was depressed when she went into heat… it feels horrible… I want to die… and stay dead this time…" She muttered, curling up tighter.

"Don't say that…" Jack responded, "It's just the pain talking…" Before she could lecture him on the universal rule of 'No Uterus; No Opinion," North walked in with a somber expression on his face. If Christy and Jack didn't know any better, they would've thought someone had died. North sighed as he made his way over to the other seat across from them. Christy pulled herself up into a sitting position, though she was reclining on the arm rest.

"I hear you are in heat…" He started, fiddling with his large hands. Christy nodded. He continued.

"Aster tell me heat cycle for Pookas, though they last but a week, can be rather hard… You will have tenderness around abdomen for four days… next two days, you will get what is like a fever… last day you will bleed just like human menstruation period… After that, you will be fine for another year… You are to stay here for the remainder of the week." Christy could tell the poor man was uncomfortable talking about this type of subject, but she needed to know more.

"So… how come my heat cycle started NOW?" She asked, furrowing her brows in confusion, "And why did he kick me out?"

"It seems that since your body did not sense the male pheromones of a Pooka, your eh… _system_ decided to shut down since it felt it did not need to do anything. But… these past months you have not only interacted with Aster, you also live in his house… Seems this sudden torrent of male pheromones kicked your system up again… Is why you are starting with pains…"

"So… why did he kick me out?"

"He said that pheromones the female Pookas release are… potent… That they are like a strong aphrodisiac… and when they are combined with a male's… it is why he wants you away from him until it is over…" He explained as generally as he could, though Christy got the idea. Sighing, she rubbed her nose and looked at North.

"So I'm basically here so he doesn't… you know…?" North nodded.

"Aster is my friend… I know he would not willingly do such a thing… but I have heard of the Pooka pheromones… they were creatures who were once believed by humans to be deities of fertility… He just wants you safe…" Knowing it was the best explanation she'd get, Christy agreed to stay at the workshop for that week. But with the pain and the horrible mood swings she thought she had left in her teens, the week felt more like ages. Jack, being the great friend that he was, knew how to calm her down when Tooth would accidentally make her remember something rather sentimental to her that, due to hormones, made it incredibly heartbreaking, or when North would start yelling orders and Christy would yell back to keep it down because she was trying to nap.

All in all, it was a bad week for everyone. Phil, being the rather intelligent yeti when it came to boosting up morale, decided to host a small party for everyone on the day before Christy's cycle would end. It was the great idea in that both everyone (except Bunnymund for reasons) got a nice break from their duties, even if for a little while, and Christy wouldn't have to worry so much about her cycle. It was a bad idea in the way everyone got drunk off their asses and either retired early or passed out; leaving a rather tipsy Christy to have a sudden urge to draw using colored pencils. She looked in the library and her spare room, but had found nothing. She growled before making her way down the hall, careful not to step on any elves on the way out the door. Christy finally remembered that she had left her colored pencils back in the Warren, so she had decided to summon a rabbit hole and go back there because the alcoholic buzz in her head was shutting up the logical side of it. Arriving at the Warren, Christy first stopped by her tree and looked around, but found nothing there. She then remembered that she had moved all her stuff to the studio and made her way over there. The black and white Pooka entered the house and quickly made her way over to the studio, where Bunnymund was currently downing his fifth bottle of beer as he was painting a rather large mural on one of the walls.

"Hey…"She called out before making her way to her station. Christy began to rummage through her stuff, not noticing the way the stepladder screeched when the other climbed off or the groan Bunnymund emitted when he got hit with the large wave of pheromones. Growling when she didn't find her pencils in the drawers, Christy straightened up before looking on the desk. "Where the hell are they?" She grumbled, tapping her back paw impatiently as she scanned the surface. Giving up on her search, Christy straightened herself up and began to walk back when she bumped into someone. Blinking in confusion, she started to walk forward until someone hugged her from behind. She felt even more confused when that someone buried his face in her neck and began to purr. She laughed nervously.

"I didn't know bunnies purred, dude…" She felt a pressure somewhere between her shoulder and her neck, and the last thing she remembered was looking up at the ceiling as she felt kisses trail down her neck.

* * *

**oh god, is this bad? is it a bad fic now? ugh... I'm so scared I'm gonna really piss someone off because of this... oh dear... **

**so...yeah... um...thoughts?**


	7. Every Rose Has Its Thorn

**Just getting as many chapters out as I can before Spring Break is over... also, I want to thank you all for supporting this story despite its crappyness!**

**on a side note, we got more drama coming...**

* * *

The world felt stuffy… and musky… and it had a jackhammer or something because her head was pounding like Rocky Balboa was wailing on that dead meat in the slaughterhouse. Christy groaned and buried her face into the pillow as her head pounded even more. The only comforting factors were the sweet scent in the air and the soft mattress with the warm comforter. It took her a good three seconds to remember that she wasn't human, as well as the fact that she didn't have her amazing full-size bed anymore. She woke with a start and used her arms to prop herself up a little. It turned out to be a very bad idea because she felt a horrible pain shoot down her back. Groaning softly, she fell back down, curling herself up as the pain subsided. Feeling something on her waist, Christy lifted the sheets and looked down. She didn't have her hoodie on, which was normal since she didn't sleep in her jacket. What weirded her out, though, was the gray arm draped over her. She blinked, waiting for her brain to fully process exactly what the hell was going on. And when it did she did the only logical reaction she could think of, which involved her gasping in horror and rolling out the bed. She grunted in pain as she hit the floor.

"Oh God… That was a bad idea…" She muttered as she propped herself up on her elbows. Sucking it up, she peered up from the floor and confirmed her worst nightmare when she found Bunnymund sleeping in the bed, the arm once draped over her devoid of its usual armor. She lowered herself down when her back couldn't take it anymore. "Okay… maybe we just snuggled…" she muttered lowly as she turned to her side and looked down at her legs. She frowned when she found them stained with a bit of blood and something else I really don't want to mention at the moment because biology is a nasty thing. "… With our privates…" She lay there for a minute more before it dawned on her that not only did she participate in the act of coitus, but she also lost her virginity to a guy she barely knew.

"Sweet Lord in Heaven above… I've become my like my slut of a cousin…" Christy whispered in terror as she felt the wave of emotions start to close in on her. As quietly as she could, she dragged herself to the bathroom like some legless, ravenous zombie and shut the door before locking it. Once she was curled up on the little bath rug in front of the bathtub, Christy let out all her rage into a cry as she buried her face in her arms. Meanwhile, Bunnymund started to wake up slowly. Rolling onto his back, the grey Pooka stretches his arms over his head, moaning softly when he felt a vertebrae pop back into place. Sitting up, Bunnymund rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around his room. His eyes stopped when he saw the other side of his bed was messed up. Usually, he would think nothing of it since he moved around in his sleep sometimes. But that side of the bed was indented, as if someone had been sleeping in it. Sniffing the air, he furrowed his brows in worry when he smelled something familiar. Bunnymund moved the sheets over, and his eyes widened when he found a small bloodstain on the mattress.

"Oh no… no no no no no…"He hauled himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Spotting some tattered cloth by the wall, he knocked fervently at the bathroom door. "Oy! Christy!"

"Go away! I'm using the bathroom to wallow in self-loathing!" She called from inside.

"Christy! Did…. Did we…" He tried to ask, fidgeting with his hands to try and spit the words out. Christy growled in anger and answered for him.

"YES, BUNNYMUND! WE _FONDUED_!" She screamed, "I got yer freakin' Pooka-Juice on my thighs an-OH GOD!" She cried, curling up when she made a sudden movement that hurt her back.

"Are you okay?!" He asked.

"No, I am NOT okay, dude! My back hurts, I got blood and your nastiness on me… oh Lord…"

"Let me in! Please!"

"No! Last time I let you 'in' resulted in this!... If you catch my drift… hehe… that's not funny…" She muttered bitterly.

"Christy… please… open the door…" He begged, leaning on the door to hear her better.

"… Why? Just leave me here to die…" She answered sadly. He heard something thump on the ground.

"… Christy?"

"That was my arm; stop worrying…" She growled.

"Christy, stop overreacting to thi-"He stopped when he heard a groan coming from inside the bathroom. Before he could ask what was wrong, the door swung wide open, and Bunnymund found himself staring into some very angry brown eyes.

"I'm _overreacting_?!"She snarled, baring her teeth in rage.

"Okay, maybe I should've re-worded that-"

"Yes you should've, you selfish bastard!" Christy glared at him with so much anger; he could almost feel the hellfire in them. "Do you even know how freaked out I am right now!? I wake up not knowing where the hell I am, almost naked-wait…" She paused in mid-rant and glanced down at herself. Bunnymund followed her gaze out of habit but quickly glanced over at the wall. Christy cursed under her breath and hugged herself. " Bunnymund… please tell me my hoodie is out there…" The grey Pooka glanced over at the tatters on the wall before looking back at her.

"I… Think it ripped…" he muttered, shrinking under her angry gaze.

"_What_?!"

"I-I wanna say it got ripped when we… you know…" He tried to explain, falling short when he couldn't bring himself to continue. Christy stared at the bundle of cloth by the wall before letting out a sad whimper.

"I loved that hoodie, dude…" She whined, "It was the first article of clothing I found that had my favorite band on it… Now it's gone…" Bunnymund stared at her, arching a brow in confusion.

"Are you…mourning your lost jacket?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No… In all honesty, I'm completely devastated over the fact that I lost my virginity to a guy I barely even know, but my mind has this safety mechanism where it focuses on something else so reality doesn't seem as grave as it really is…" She muttered. "But this time it's not helping…" She dropped to her knees, and Bunnymund kneeled down quickly in case he needed to catch her.

"… Bunnymund… I'm not overreacting… It's just… Every girl has their dream wedding planned out entirely in their head," Christy began to explain, "No matter our orientation, or even if it's for us or our children, we have the 'perfect wedding' planned in our minds. Over the years, we'll probably change a few things for reality's sake or even financial reasons… But… There's that _one_ thing… that one _minor detail_ that must never change no matter what…" Sensing he was confused, she continued.

"For most women, it's usually the wedding cake that has to be decorated a certain way. For others, it's the flowers, the venue, the color scheme, or even the shoes they were… Mine was to wear a white wedding dress…" At this point, she began to cry. Christy sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "It's stupid, I know, but I wanted to remain a virgin until I was married… because I think love is more important than sex… that I waited for the one person that I trust wholeheartedly… And I know there's that whole double-standard in society regarding this, but you know my reasons for it…"

"…I'm…. I'm sorry…" he muttered.

"No… it's… it's okay…" She replied, wiping more tears from her eyes.

"…You sure?"

"No." He placed a hand on her shoulder, and quickly removed it when she flinched.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay… I just… I don't know… it feels weird when you touch me…" She muttered, hugging herself as she leaned on the door. "… I don't remember anything from last night… All I remember is being in the studio… and you hugging me from behind…" She looked up at him. "Do… Do you remember anything?" He glanced away for a second, remembering for a second that he pushed her down at some point before shaking his head.

"No… Memory's still fuzzy…"

"… We can't tell anyone about this…" Bunnymund looked at her with worry when she said that. "I mean… our friends know that we wouldn't do this… So if they get wind of this… They're gonna assume… and all the bad stuff will come down… Look… I many not know you inside and out, Bunnymund… but I know you would never willingly and consciously force yourself upon a female of any kind… even if said female was the last of your species…" She sighed. "I'm going with Lady Death for a while… I can't… I can't be here…"

"I understand… But the others will start to look for you…"

"Tell them I was sent for my job…" He nodded silently. As he helped her to her feet, Bunnymund couldn't help but worry about what was going to happen in the near future.

* * *

It had been two weeks since that day, and Christy was true to her word. She had seemed to avoid not only his Warren, but North's workshop and everyone else as well. Sunday Dinner was awkward due to the fact that Lady Death had popped in unexpectedly and informed everyone that she had take Christy away for a couple of weeks to help her with some things down in Limbo. Luckily for him, everyone seemed to buy the story and went on with their lives. Jack, though missing his dear friend, went on to do his thing and went off to play with Jamie and his growing group of believers. Bunnymund, though he hid it well when he was around the others, couldn't help but worry if Christy was alright. Since that night, he felt extremely guilty over what had happened between them, as well as worrying over what really did happen that night; he still couldn't remember all of it, but he remembered bits and pieces. So far, they didn't help him figure out if it was consensual from the hormones or more one-sided. At the moment he was under Christy's tree, painting some of the googies to pass the time. Feeling the earth around the clearing start to move, Bunnymund moved out of the way as Christy appeared from a rabbit hole. She dusted a bit of dirt off her new hoodie before looking up.

"Hey…"

"G'day… How are ya, Love?" He asked. She rubbed her arm before walking forward.

"I'm… okay… physically, at least… sorta… Um… are you busy right now?" She asked, looking over at him. He shook his head and put down his paintbrush.

"Nah… I'm pretty free right now… Did you need something? Are you coming back?" He asked, walking closer to her. She nodded.

"Yeah… well... I may come back… depends on your reaction…" Christy muttered as she took a small step back. Bunnymund furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Reaction? My reaction to what?" He asked. She sighed sadly before looking up at him.

"The past week I've felt nauseous… So Lady Death had Virgil the poet look me over as I was helping move a few things in Limbo…"

"So… What's the matter, Christy?"

"Well… I'm pregnant…" She answered, biting her lip. He felt several emotions hit him all at once; he felt guilt for burdening her with something like this, but at the same time he felt extremely happy because he was going to be a father.

"You… You're pregnant?" She nodded.

"Yeah… You… you don't have to be present or anything… I just… wanted to inform you that you have a kid… If… If you don't want them-"

"What do you mean?! Of COURSE I want them! It's my child, after all! The least I can do is provide you both with a good home!" He said, cutting her off. Her face immediately brightened, and He could almost see her tail wagging happily.

"You mean… I can move back in and use your amazing couch?!" She cried, smiling happily. He nodded.

"Of course… I need ta make sure you and the little one will be alright…" She sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness! I was really starting to miss all my art supplies…" She muttered as she subconsciously rubbed her stomach. "I'll teach you how to draw when you're born, kiddo…" She whispered lowly, even though Bunnymund heard it. "You're gonna love it…" Looking back up, she glanced over at Bunnymund and bit her lip. "You know… we may not love each other like a couple… but… can we… can we just have a good friendship so our child can have a positive environment and not have to pick a side?"

"Of course…" He answered as he began to guide her to their house. "I don't wanna raise my kid in a broken 'ome…"

"Well, you're off to a horrible start; that windowpane is chipped…"

"Oh, hush…"

* * *

**So.. um.. thoughts? We still okay? :c**


	8. Fallen Angel

**Just a short chapter that's sorta filler before classes start... and thanks for the support, guys! I really do appreciate it ^^**

**and updates may not be as quick as before, but I'll try!**

**On a side note, anyone notice the pattern/theme of my chapter titles? :/**

* * *

Bunnymund once again woke up to the sound of retching. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he groaned and sat up. Christy never failed to begin throwing up at three in the morning. Sighing, Bunnymund left his comfortable, amazing bed and made his way to the guest bathroom in the hallway. He opened the door slowly, and sure enough, Christy was hunched over the porcelain bowl puking her guts out. She wasn't wearing her sweater, but the grey Pooka couldn't really bring himself to blush at her 'nakedness' due to her horrible retching and the sounds of something falling into the toilet water. And now I just grossed you guys out… I'm sorry about that…

"I told ya not ta eat that Low Mein with chocolate syrup, Love…" He muttered as he leaned on the doorframe and crossed his arms. "You really need ta stick to a diet an' throw up at a reasonable time…" Her only response was the middle finger. His ears drooped as he looked away.

"Yeah… Sorry… I should be more sensible about this, I know…" He grumbled. She coughed, taking a heavy breath as her stomach calmed down for a bit.

"You should… seeing as I'm the one with the damn baby in me-" Her rant was cut short when she regurgitated. Bunnymund only sighed in defeat and looked on ahead, wincing every now and then when she would vomit rather loudly. After two minutes, he saw her arm flail helplessly for the switch. She finally found it after ten seconds and flushed it, though she still kept her head down. Bunnymund rolled his eyes; she would always silently sit there draped over the toilet for a good five minutes until she mustered up enough will to get up and clean herself before going back to bed. Pushing himself off the wall, he started to make his way out until he heard a faint whimper. Bunnymund stopped in his tracks and looked over at her in confusion; Christy had never shown signs of weakness around him. If she ever got a cut or a bruise, she would curse like a sailor before treating the wound or shrugging as if it were nothing. Glancing at her, he noticed that her shoulders were shaking. When she sniffled, he realized that she was crying. He made his way over to her and knelt by her side.

"Christy?" He asked nervously. "You… You alright?" She shook her head, looking up to wipe her eyes.

"No… I hate this… I really REALLY hate this!" she whined, wiping away more tears. "I just… I don't want to keep waking up at freakin' three in the damn morning because I can't keep my food down! It's been three weeks… THREE. FREAKIN'. WEEKS." Christy lowered the toilet seat and put her head down, using her arms as a cushion and a way to hide her face as she cried more. Bunnymund furrowed his brows in worry before carefully placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yer gonna be alright, Love…" He whispered. She flinched slightly at his touch but did nothing to push him away. It sent a small pang to his heart, but at least she didn't freak out if he touched her anymore.

"… I want my mom, Bunnymund…" She whined, breaking his heart even more. "She said she'd always be there for me no matter what… And now… when I need her most…" She cried, not able to take it anymore. He bit his lip, not sure what to do. The grey Pooka moved his hand over to the other shoulder, giving her a light side hug as she sobbed. Christy moved over and hugged him tightly, surprising him. She was never keen on showing such affection towards anyone save Jack; this really weirded him out until he felt her tears soak his chest fur. He sighed and hugged her back.

"…'m sorry, Christy… If I could, I'd bring her here… fer you AND me…"

* * *

Christy never really talked about that one night, but Bunnymund could tell she felt more comfortable around him now. It made him happy, especially since it meant that their friendship, as small as it was before all this happened, was being mended and strengthened by the day. Due to her increasing morning sickness and odd cravings, Bunnymund was starting to cook breakfast more often that she would. Placing some butter on a slice of toast, the grey Pooka placed it on a plate with the others and set it on the table in front of Christy, who had her head down.

"There ya go, Sheila… golden brown and buttered like ya asked…" He chirped before taking his own toast and sitting down across from her. Christy let out a tired groan before looking up and taking a slice.

"This baby is going to be the death of me…" She muttered as she bit into the toast. "As of last Tuesday, I hate Chinese food with a passion… and as much as I crave Nutella aka the food of the gods, I can't have it because YOU said the hazelnut spread might not want to cooperate!" Sighing in defeat, she let her head drop on the table. "Why, baby Pooka? Why do you hate your mother so? I decided to keep you… even when some shades in the Inferno told me to get rid of you-"

"WHAT?!"She stood up straight when he growled angrily and pounded on the table. Her ears fell as she shrank a little in fear.

"I was helping out in Hell, Bunnymund… some of those shades can be pretty mean…" She muttered, wanting to get away from his gaze. He let out a low growl before sighing.

"I know... it's just… Nevermind…" He muttered before looking down.

"… You're a good guy, you know…" Taken slightly aback by her vulnerable-sounding voice, he looked up and found her smiling a genuine, happy smile for once in a long time. "If I had to lose my virginity to someone… I'm glad it was you… because you have the balls to take responsibility…" Despite her rather crude language, he couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Christy…" Her smile widened.

"No… thank _you_…"

* * *

**so... yeah... thoughts? ^^**


	9. When I See You Smile

**Chapter 9... contains a bit of feels here...**

**I hope it's not moving too fast... :/**

* * *

"You know… you coulda' told me the pizza was done…" Bunnymund grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. Christy only scoffed and straightened herself up as she placed the cooked pizza on the stove to cool off. Two and a half months had passed, and she was barely showing. Her hoodie hid her emerging belly rather well. They still haven't told the others, mostly due to the fact that Christy really couldn't figure out how to not make Bunnymund look like a predator. She was afraid that North would kill him, because if Bunnymund died, then who would make those delicious Marshmallow Peeps?

"It was done, and I didn't want it to overcook…" She responded, pulling off the oven mitts. "Overcooked pizza is nasty… Besides, you were in the bathroom…" Sighing in defeat, Bunnymund made his way over to her and looked at what was to be their dinner. The black and white Pooka had rediscovered an old recipe she had used back when she was human on the internet. Being incredibly bored, she went on to make a vegetarian pizza whether he wanted it for dinner or not. But he wanted it, so he was fine.

"So…why this kind of pizza? Not that I mind… I've been dying for Italian for some time…" He said happily as he began to slice it into squares. Christy shrugged before making her way into his secret stash of candy he tried so hard to keep secret; placing the large bag of plain M&M's on the counter before grabbing a small bowl. Bunnymund should've moved his candy to that cabinet she couldn't reach when he had the chance…

"Had a craving, I guess… And I remember having a recipe book with this kind of pizza back at home when I was alive…" She muttered as she took the plate with two slices he handed to her. Without even missing a beat, she began to place some M&M's onto a slice and went to sit down. Bunnymund only rolled his eyes and took his seat at the table.

"As much as I hate yer' random cravings… This one's not so bad…" He muttered as he waited for his slice to cool down.

"Oh, like _you_ haven't tried M&M's on your pizza…" She teased, blowing on her slice before taking a bite.

"Actually…" He started, grabbing his own slice, "I haven't~" She rolled her eyes, scoffing as she ate some more.

"Of _course_ you haven't… _Pendejo_…" She muttered. Bunnymund narrowed his eyes.

"_What_ did you call me? You know I don't speak an ounce o' Spanish, Christy…" He growled, glaring at her. She smirked, licking some tomato sauce off the corner of her mouth.

"And how is it my fault you can't speak Spanish, Bunnymund?" She asked, smiling innocently as she leaned back in her chair. "I mean… You travel all around the world… but you only know English… that's kind of odd, isn't it?" She teased, trying not to laugh when his glare intensified. "What?" She asked, failing to stifle a few giggles. Her laugh was contagious, and Bunnymund couldn't glare at her anymore. He shook his head and laughed.

"You really need ta' teach me a lil' Spanish, Love… So I can at least have a basic idea if you're okay with me or want to kill me…"

"Maybe I'll lie to you… and make you think the Spanish phrase for 'do me harder' is '_pollo frito_.' And before you ask, '_pollo frito'_ is fried chicken…" As his face fell into a horrified stare, Christy couldn't take it anymore and laughed out loud. She snorted a few times, which snapped Bunnymund out of his disgusted awe over hearing Christy say something so debauched. He watched her laugh, because it had been a while since he'd heard her laugh so carefree with that air of 'I don't care about the consequences because it's fun.' Her laugh was contagious; he couldn't help but join her in laughing.

"Only you, Sheila… Only _you_…"

* * *

Jack Frost was unpredictable. Christy knew this about her good friend that was more like a brother to her. If he was bored, happy, sad, angry, constipated, or just very sentimental, he would usually go to her first and either vent his problems to her or drag her into one of his infamous schemes. However, if Christy was busy doing something, Jack would go on and bug the closest person around. Bunnymund really should've expected something like this to happen. But he didn't, and now he was sitting on the couch listening to Jack ramble on and on while Christy was taking a shower. He sighed to himself; why was it he could listen to Christy's random ramblings but wanted to punch Jack in the face when _he_ would ramble? Then again, Christy was usually quiet and Jack was always loud.

"And so then it took both North and Phil to get the door open, but at that point, I had already made my daring escape through a small window. Man, you should've seen their faces!" Jack said, laughing as he re-lived that memory. Bunnymund didn't pay much attention and just nodded, listening to the water run in his bathroom. He was a bit paranoid over Christy, mostly due to the fact he had heard about some woman fainting in the shower when she was pregnant. Christy had banned him from the news for a week after that. "It then took them another twenty minutes to find me, and they had to get Sandy to come and grab me because I was practically flying circles around them! Oh man, I wish Christy was there to see it… better yet, be part of it…" He sighed a little. "But apparently she's been sick with allergies lately… is she okay?" Bunnymund nodded, almost forgetting that small lie she had told Jack the week before when he asked if she wanted to hang out.

"Oh, she's fine, mate… She's better now…" The Pooka muttered, rubbing an eye as he yawned. His ear twitched when he heard the sound of the water turning off. Jack heard it too and smiled.

"That's great! And she's almost done; sweet! I can totally ask her to help me prank Sandy…" Jack plotted gleefully. Bunnymund rolled his eyes, hoping that Christy would hurry up and dry off. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. He couldn't help but wince when he heard a rather loud retch from his bathroom, followed by the familiar sounds of puking. He sighed.

"Struth… I told 'er not to eat that cupcake with imitation bacon…" He muttered. Jack arched a brow.

"What's going on?"

"Christy's throwin' up again…" He answered, wincing when he heard a loud retch come from the bathroom. Jack frowned.

"Is she going to be okay, dude?" the winter spirit asked, clearly worried for his friend. Bunnymund nodded.

"She'll be alright… it's just morning sickness…" He answered, too focused on listening to her to watch his words.

"Oh, okay… Well, I guess she'll be al… wait, what?"Jack stared at the Pooka for a minute, not really understanding what he had just said until it dawned on him. His blue eyes widened in shock for a few seconds before narrowing in anger. Sensing the hostility in the air, Bunnymund focused his attention back on Jack, who was now giving him a death glare. He blinked.

"What?" Bunnymund let out a strangled yelp when he felt Jack's staff press itself against his throat. "Mate, what are ya doin'!?"

"What the hell did you do to her, you bastard!?" Jack snarled, pressing his staff deeper into Bunnymund's neck as small icicles began to form around his arms The Pooka tried to back up, but the couch was feeling more like a prison now.

"Jack… mate… l-let me explain-"

"Explain **_what_**, Bunnymund?! How the _hell_ is she pregnant? Wha-"Jack choked, cut off when he felt something tug his hood and pin him to the wall. Bunnymund gasped for air, rubbing the area on his neck where Jack pressed his staff into. Jack pulled himself away from the wall, about to yell at whoever hit him when he heard something clatter onto the floor. Kneeling down to pick it up, he found it was a small silver cross. Jack looked up, finding a rather disheveled and angry Christy looking down at him as she leaned on the doorframe. She wasn't wearing her sweater, which unnerved the winter spirit a little.

"I think you know how I'm pregnant, _Gringo_…" She muttered, coughing a little into her arm. "Now calm yourself and sit down so we can explain to you what happened…" Biting his lip in worry, Jack did as he was told and took his seat by Bunnymund, who seemed to have recovered from the attack. Christy walked over and took her seat at the armchair across from the couch. With a snap of her fingers, the cross flew back into her hand and she replaced it in her necklace.

"You alright, Love?" Bunnymund asked, his voice hoarse from Jack's staff. She nodded.

"Yeah… just nauseous as usual… Are you?" He nodded. "How about you, Jack? I didn't throw that cross too hard, did I?" Jack shook his head.

"N-no, dude… I'm… I'm okay…" Christy sighed, sitting back and crossing her arms.

"Damn; I forgot my sweater…"She growled. "Whatever… it doesn't matter… Look, Jack; I know what you're thinking and that's not what happened… at least… I don't think it did…" She scratched her ear.

"What do you mean you don't think it did?"

"Well, it happened that one night that Phil decided to have that party that ended up with everyone drunk off their asses… I was tipsy and came here when I wasn't supposed to… I don't remember what happened that night, but it was evident that we _mingled genetically_…" Jack arched a brow in confusion at her words.

"Mingled genetically?" He asked. She sighed.

"We did the nasty, Jack…" She deadpanned, showing no signs of remorse as Jack's face contorted in horror and shock. "And though I have no idea if it was consensual or not, Bunnymund has been helping me along very well and has provided me with a home and food and comfort, as rare as it is sometimes…" She teased, sending Bunnymund a playful glare. "But it still scares me a little… And I know that we need to tell the others since my stomach's gonna get bigger… I just don't know how…" She almost whispered, rubbing her arm in worry as she looked down. Before Jack could do anything, Bunnymund stood up and walked over to her, patting her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Christy… We'll figure something out." It actually turned out better than expected; Sunday dinner was rather slow and peaceful, leaving everyone's reaction to Christy's pregnancy much calmer than Jack's. Then again, it was Christy who had announced it as opposed to Bunnymund accidentally letting it slip. But even when everyone began to eat their food calmly and quietly, the grey Pooka knew that, deep down, his friends were worried over Christy and him. He knew that they doubted Christy's smile and her small speech that everything was going to be okay. Bunnymund just stayed quiet and ate his food, letting everyone secretly judge him because, honestly, if this situation befell someone else, he'd probably leave North's workshop and avoid the situation because he wouldn't deal with persons like that. He sighed quietly, resting his head on his paw as he leaned on the table. Feeling something warm in his hand, he looked down at his lap, confused to see a black paw holding his own. Looking over, he found Christy giving him a small smile before returning to her plate. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he gently squeezed her paw.

His smile widened when she squeezed back.

* * *

**So...thoughts? comments? sandvich?**


	10. One Bitten, Twice Shy

**Chapter 10 aka the chapter where nothing important happens...**

**I may have lied...**

* * *

The pregnancy of an average female Pooka lasted between six and ten months. Four months had passed since the big announcement, and Christy's stomach had grown. Her hoodie still hid it well, so not many spirits outside of their group knew she was pregnant unless she told them. During those four months, the other guardians had 'warmed up,' in a way, to the fact that they were going to be parents. The first one to try and bond was Jack, of course. The winter spirit couldn't go a day without visiting his best friend. Bunnymund had to get used to Jack's annoying demeanor, as well as Christy's mood swings that decided to take a turn for the worse. The good thing was that Bunnymund was starting to bond more with Jack, but the bad thing was that it was usually because Christy was mad at both of them and they had to team up and hide from her. Jack and Bunnymund had learned a valuable lesson that day in mid June as they ran away from Christy who had somehow gotten hold of a machete; never tell her that her snores are louder than North's.

North had become something of a wise uncle to Christy, taking time to talk to her about parenting and children. Half the time, though, she couldn't understand a word he said; He was either distracted with work due to the yetis being a bit behind schedule, or he was hitting the vodka bottle again. North reminded Christy of her uncle Rodolfo; the man was her father's brother who had once been in the Vietnam War and had become a construction worker after that. He was loud and happy, and extremely wise when the time called for it. There were usually times when she visited North that she got very homesick, and during her mood swings she would break down and cry to herself. The yetis and elves knew to leave her alone during these times. North, unfortunately, didn't. The poor man didn't know how to handle Christy that well, much less her violent mood swings. He was grateful that Christy got easily distracted, so he would usually leave cookbooks and drawing pads lying around whenever she would have her fits.

Tooth would fluctuate between a godsend and the spawn of Satan. Being one of the few female spirits Christy knew, she had this motherly aura about her that calmed down the expecting Pooka. She offered advice, words of wisdom, and that motherly love Christy had desperately needed. However, that motherly side sometimes came with a bit of nagging. Bunnymund knew Tooth better than Christy did, mostly due to the fact he had know her for much longer. But something happened along the way (that something was the baby) and now Tooth would nag at him about little things he did or did not do. Christy got a kick out of it, especially when Tooth practically forced him to clean the entire house without any help. But when she began to throw a fit over Christy's 'sleeping quarters,' the black and white Pooka drew the line and countered it with the argument that it was the most amazing couch ever. Tooth began to argue back, but Christy had pushed her down on the sofa and made her lay down. It was convincing to the point that Bunnymund had caught her trying to steal his couch later that night while her fairies tried to sneak Christy into his bed.

Sandy… was just Sandy… The only major thing that happened with him was when the Sandman decided to drop by on one of Christy's more… angry days… He walked up to the scene of Christy trying to stab Bunnymund's paw with her exacto knife when he threw a giant wad of dream sand at her. It turned out she dreamed of electric sheep, and Bunnymund couldn't tell if she was referencing Pokemon or Blade Runner. Either way, it was amusing and awesome blackmail material.

It had been a total of six months... Christy had yet to give birth…

* * *

"So what's with these pretty envelopes?" Christy asked, looking at the scarlet-colored envelope with her full name neatly written in cursive. Gasping, she hugged the letter close to her chest, in hopes of hiding it. "How does North know my real name?" Bunnymund arched a brow, tossing his opened envelope on the coffee table as he skimmed through his own letter.

"Well, fer starters, North's got this annual formal he hosts every year… seein' as he's got the biggest venue of all of us… As fer your name… He just… knows everyone's name…" His mouth curled into an evil grin. "What's wrong, Love? Got an embarrassin' name?" She frowned and scooted away from him.

"NO! I just… don't like my name, is all…" She muttered, ears falling as he scooted closer to her.

"What's yer real name?~" He asked, reaching for the envelope. She glared, growling as she slapped his hand away.

"It's none of yer damn business, ya varmint!" She snarled, her Texan accent becoming more pronounced.

"Tell me~"

"NO!"

"Come on~"

_"! NO! ¡YA PARALE!"_

"I don't speak Spanish, Christy."

"No is the same in English and Spanish, _Pendejo_!"

"What the bloody 'ell does that even mean!?" Bunnymund sighed and reached for the envelope again, only to be held away by Christy's back paw. At that point, Jack walked into the living room, holding the envelope and watching the scene in confusion.

"Uh… Should I come by at a different time?" He asked, watching Bunnymund flail helplessly as Christy held the envelope as far away as possible. "Why is he trying to steal your invite, Inkblot?"

"Because… He's a dick…" She replied. Bunnymund scoffed.

"It's got 'er real name on it!" Jack gasped in shock before nabbing the envelope from her. She cried out and tried to get it back, but Jack had already perched on the armchair and saw her name. He laughed.

"Dude… You're name's longer than HIS!"He said between laughs, pointing at Bunnymund. Christy groaned, letting her head fall on the armrest.

"I hate you, _Gringo_… I really do…" the grey Pooka rolled his eyes.

"So what's 'er name?" He asked. Jack scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh… I'm afraid I may mispronounce them… Christy?" She sighed and straightened up.

"Fine… if you all MUST know…my name is Laura-Christina Ifigenia Ramos." She grumbled, glaring at Bunnymund who was trying very hard not to laugh. Jack was faring better, mostly because he was trying to figure out what the name meant.

"I-I'm sorry…" Bunnymund tried to say between giggles, "It's just… yer name's so long, Love…" She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever… so what's this invite for again?"

"Oh! This is your first time, huh?" Jack asked, eager as a junior high school girl talking about prom. "Well, there's this annual formal party for all spirits… it's held at North's place since he's got one of the biggest lairs of all of us…"

"It's gonna be held in two weeks… Any color you prefer?" Bunnymund added, looking over at her. She arched a brow.

"What? I'm not going…" Jack gasped in horror.

"Inkblot, you _have_ to go!"

"But I ain't got a dress or nothin'…" She replied. "An' I don't think North is gonna let me go in with my hoodie…" She added.

"Ya know… we can always ask North ta whip up somethin' for ya… An' we can match…" Bunnymund said, patting her shoulder in a comforting manner. She scoffed.

"You sound like a senior going to prom…" She teased. "But we're not a couple, so… it'd be weird, ya know?" Christy yawned. "But it'd be nice… to have a dress…" She leaned on Bunnymund's shoulder, feeling very drowsy. He hummed in thought.

"You alright there, Christy?" She nodded.

"Yeah….just… tired… been running on caffeine all day since I woke up at two this morning…" she muttered before drifting off. He sighed, moving her so she was resting comfortably on his lap. Jack arched a brow at the display.

"… Well, that was weird…" He muttered, confused at the way Bunnymund was gently rubbing her arm. The grey Pooka sighed, which was practically a slap to the face as Jack realized exactly what was going on.

"Holy crap…" He whispered, "You love her…" Bunnymund paused and looked up, glaring at Jack.

"Shut it, Frostbite… I don't want 'er to 'ear…" He muttered. Jack frowned.

"Why not? I mean… You two get along well despite-"

"She doesn't love me back, mate…" He whispered, "It's alright, though… She's not afraid of me….and she doesn't hate me… I can live with that…" Jack's frowned deepened.

"Dude…"

"Drop it, Jack… She doesn't love me that way… I'm okay with that…"

"You…sure she doesn't love you like that? Did you ask her out-"

"No, Jack… It's… she calls me her friend… And it sounds so… Permanent…"

* * *

It was mid September when the formal was to be held. The yetis had transformed the workshop into a large dance and reception hall with enough room to fit almost every spirit that had been invited. Christy, when she was alive, was never fond of large crowds. So there she was, hiding in the kitchen in her black, flowing gown that hid a bit of her pregnant belly. She sat at the breakfast table in there, snacking on some grapes as she watched the yetis scurry about to get the platters out.

"I'll just stay here for the rest of the night…" She hummed, popping another grape in her mouth as she fiddled with one of the crosses on her neck. "Not like I _know_ anyone here…" She sighed. "Just as long as Bunnymund doesn't find me in here, I should be just fine-"

"Christy!"

"_Dammit_…" Christy grumbled as the grey Pooka stormed over to her. He was wearing an emerald colored vest over a white dress shirt, with a matching bowtie and a black blazer to match her dress despite her telling him they didn't have to match.

"Christy, what are ya doin' in 'ere?" He asked, gently pulling her to her feet.

"Would you believe that I had to hide in here from a crowd of rabid zombies?"

"No."

"And you'd be right…"She sighed. "Dude, I don't know anyone here except for you guys… But you're all socializing with the spirits I don't know so… I'll just… stay here… and eat these grapes here…" She mumbled awkwardly, popping another grape in her mouth. "They're really good, actually… So good they knock me off my feet…" She added, sitting back down. Bunnymund rolled his eyes and pulled her back up.

"Get up…"

"'kay…"

"Look, you should get out there… make yerself known… Make friends…" He suggested, pulling her away from the table. She scrunched up her nose.

"I don't like socializing… I have no people skills…" Bunnymund smirked as he led her out to the reception hall.

"Well, lucky fer ya, Sheila… We're all spirits…" Christy glared at him, and his only response was to fix the green on her left ear. Before she could utter a response, the front doors were slammed open, startling every spirit in the room. A cackle was heard from outside, making some of the spirits nervous, Christy's eyes lit up.

"Oh my god… is that…?" Everyone looked on in awe as a few skeletons ran in to hold the doors and bring in several pitchers of sangria. A different skeleton entered the hall, wearing a fancy hat decorated with large, white feathers and red roses, as well as a long sleeved, long flowing white gown with the trim made of roses as well. She glanced around, jaw practically dropping when she spotted the black and white Pooka.

"_Mi pequeñita~"_ She squealed, running over to give Christy a hug. Christy laughed and hugged her back.

"!_Señora Catrina! ¡Mucho gusto verte!" _Bunnymund blinked, confused at the situation.

"Christy; you… _know_ the Catrina?" Christy nodded happily.

"Of course; she works alongside Lady Death!" La Catrina smiled, or she tried to, at least, seeing as she was but a skeleton dressed up… It wasn't long before everything went back to normal, with spirits conversing among each other and yetis making sure certain spirits wouldn't butt heads with each other. At some point during the party, Christy started to get tired of wearing a dress. Quickly saying goodbye to the Catrina and a few harpies she had befriended, the black and white Pooka made her way to the guest room North had lent her to change. She pulled off her dress quickly before pulling on her comfortable, familiar hoodie. Smiling to herself, she hopped back downstairs, finding Bunnymund playing an intense round of Jenga with the Groundhog.

"Hey, dude… I'm gonna step outside for a bit… it feels kinda stuffy…" Bunnymund hummed, thinking on what piece to pull out.

"No worries, Love… Jus' make sure ya come back in… Don't want ya sick this far into the pregnancy…" She nodded.

"Sure thing… And you're totally screwed…" She added before walking outside. The Groundhog smirked.

"She's a smart girl… Such a shame she ended up with an idiot like you~" He teased. Bunnymund growled as he pulled out a piece and set it on top of the tower.

"Ah, shut it, ya drongo…" He muttered. The game felt like it had dragged on for hours, with the two bitter rivals trying to outdo each other any way they could. Glancing at the large clock on the wall, Bunnymund furrowed his brows in worry when he realized it had been more that twenty minutes since Christy had gone outside.

"Oy, mate… Ya didn't happen ta see Christy walk back in, did ya?" The Groundhog shook his head as he cleaned his glasses.

"I'm afraid not, old chap… I've been too focused trying to beat your savage behind at this game…" The Pooka frowned before standing up.

"I gotta postpone this game, mate… somethin' ain't right…" Before he could put his blazer back on, a distraught-looking Nereid and female satyr ran into the reception hall panting for air.

"We… we saw him!"

"He's out there!" they cried hysterically. North walked up to them.

"What is going on? Calm down and tell me."

"The _Boogeyman's_ out there!"

* * *

Christy let out a pained groan; her neck was getting sore with the way she was laying down. Grumbling, she turned onto her back and stretched her arms over her head. Her eyes snapped open when her paws hit iron bars. She sat up, confused as hell when she realized she was in a cage.

"Okay…" She wondered aloud. "Where the Hell am I?" A dark laugh echoed throughout the dark cave-like lair she was in. Glancing down, the Pooka found a rather tall man walking towards her.

"You're in my lair, my dear… You'll make a fine bargaining chip…" Christy blinked before shrugging.

"Okay…"

"No form of pleading wil-wait… What did you say?" He asked, looking at his prisoner in confusion.

"I said 'okay.' I understand the situation and thus I will behave…" She answered him curtly. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem, yes, well... either way, you are to be my prisoner for the time being as I figure out what I want to bargain you for to the Guardians…" She nodded in understanding, which made him frown even more. "Aren't you the least bit terrified about this?" Christy scoffed.

"Trust me, sir, I'm really scared… But I've seen enough action movies to know how not to act in situations such as this… I'm just going to be calm about this and try to obey your orders… Seeing as you seem like a dangerous man…" He couldn't help but preen a little at that.

"Well, I am the Boogeyman, after all…"

"… As well as the fact that I'm pregnant and this baby can pop out any minute…" Pitch froze, looking up at his prisoner.

"You're _what_?"

"I'm pregnant… I thought that was why you kidnapped me…" Pitch blinked, then blinked some more before he began to pace.

"Oh dear… this changes things…" He muttered. Christy tilted her head.

"Um… on the bright side, sir… You could bargain for more stuff… like… a plasma screen TV and a Blue Ray player… or an X-Box 360… or all of that…" Pitch sighed.

"You said you were going to give birth _when_?"

"… Any day now…"

"… I hope those idiots get here fast… I _refuse_ to act as a midwife…"

* * *

**what a tweest~~~**

**so...thoughts? comments? **


	11. Wait

**Fun Fact: all chapter titles are songs from the 80's... Are you guys even listening to them? No~... Well, it's okay if Megatron's Blackfire doesn't listen to them...since she doesn't like Rock... anyways...**

**yeah... nothing interesting happens here, either...**

**I'm also a lying bitch...**

* * *

Two hours had passed since the dreaded news had been heard. North had sent everyone home for their safety while they searched all around the area for any signs of the black and white Pooka. Three search parties had searched all throughout Santoff Clausen, but no one had found Christy. The two harpies that had befriended her at the party, a redhead named Victoria and a raven-haired named Jacqueline, had stayed behind to help in any way they could. La Catrina had to go back to her lair due to an emergency concerning an evil spirit, and Lady Death had been called to a trial held in Limbo. The only ones left in the workshop were the Guardians, North's yetis and elves, and the two harpies. Toothiana had gone into the kitchen to serve herself some coffee when she heard the door that led outside open and close. Turning around, Tooth furrowed her brows in worry when she spotted Bunnymund shake some snow off his thoroughly soaked dress shirt.

"Bunny, don't go outside anymore," She started, placing her mug down, "stay in here and join us… We're trying to think of a plan-"

"She might still be out there!" He snapped, interrupting her. Tooth blinked; Bunnymund had never snapped at or interrupted her like that. Realizing what he just did, the grey Pooka sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"'m sorry, Toothy…"He muttered, walking to the table Christy once occupied and collapsing onto the chair. "It's just… I'm _worried_, ya know?" Tooth frowned and fluttered over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Bunny… I understand… After all, she's a dear friend of ours who's also pregnant… We're all worried about her, you know…" He kept his gaze down; her frown deepened. "Aster…"

"… I want to hold her in me arms, Tooth, so I know she's 'ere safe and sound. I want to hear 'er complain about the dress North forced 'er to wear… and how I made us match… I wanna catch a whiff o' that perfume ya made 'er wear that smells like fresh peaches…" He sighed, rubbing his face. "I just want 'er safe… 'er and the baby…" The fairy queen blinked, Bunnymund's small speech had been rather unexpected. She bit her lip, floating to the ground and taking a seat across from him.

"Aster… You love her… don't you?" He nodded, rubbing his face again.

"Yeah…"

"Can I ask when you realized this?" She asked, hoping her friend would look up. Bunnymund sighed and looked to the left, unwilling to meet her gaze.

"… A month ago… I was takin' a shower…" Tooth grimaced. Bunnymund frowned and glanced over to her.

"It's not what you think, Toothy…" He sighed and shook his head. "I was takin' a shower… an' she just randomly burst in an' yanked the curtain open like there was a fire or somethin'… I was about ta yell at 'er when she grabbed me hand and placed it on 'er belly…" He looked up, and Tooth could see the sheer joy behind his eyes. "I felt my child's first kicks… Christy made sure I felt their first movements…" Tooth felt her mouth curl up into a small smile as she pet his shoulder.

"Does she love you back?"

"No… not like that… but I don't care… I love her no matter what…"

"We'll find her, Aster… I promise…"

* * *

"… And that's basically it up to now…" Christy explained, taking a sip of her chamomile tea before setting it down on the table Pitch had placed in front of her cage. "And thank you so much for the tea…"

"Oh, it was no problem, my dear…" Pitch replied, "It only took me ten minutes to figure out that _manzanilla_ means chamomile in Spanish…"She smiled sheepishly as she rubbed her nose.

"Sorry… I forget what certain words are in English…" She cleared her throat. "So… what's your story, Mr. Black? I told you mine already…" Pitch sighed, placing his teacup down as he interlaced his fingers.

"That's the problem, my dear…" He muttered, frowning as he looked away, "I can't remember what I was before this… All I remember is the Dark Ages and, well… what happened six years ago with the Guardians…" He scoffed bitterly, "I look back on what I did and I can't help but feel utterly _stupid_…" Christy shrugged.

"Hey, you were alone and not believed in for a long time… you snapped… We're not perfect, you know… I know _I_ ain't…" She said, drinking the last of her tea. He shook his head.

"No… there's… something _else_ that's been different…" He started, tracing the rim of his teacup with a finger. "Ever since I was defeated, there's been something… _different_ about me lately… I mean… I used to thrive on fear itself, but now… I… I don't need it like I used to…" Christy bit her lip in worry as she leaned on the bars of her cage.

"Why not ask the Guardians for help? I mean, North has that _huge_ library… One of those books is bound to have an answer…" He scoffed in response.

"I highly doubt your friends are going to want to help me when I kidnapped their dear _pregnant_ friend…" He growled, looking away.

"Yeah, you're right… Bunnymund _alone_ would maul your face… With a plastic spoon if he could get a hold of one…" Christy muttered. Pitch arched a brow.

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" Christy shook her head.

"No, I just know he overreacts when it comes to our unborn kid… I mean, Jack accidentally tripped me once, and it took North and Phil to pull him away from Jack… Granted, Bunnymund was just yelling at him, but you could tell he was ready to kill something…" She glanced over and shrugged. "But you'll be okay… since you can do that cool teleportation with your shadows and stuff." Pitch sighed and took one more sip of his tea.

"I could bargain for some answers using you…" He pondered. "Gain political immunity of sorts and access to the library in exchange for you and your child's safety… Not to say that you wouldn't be safe in any other situation," He added quickly, "I may love to scare children and instill fear, but I'll never deliberately _harm_ one…" Christy smiled.

"You're not as evil as everyone makes you, huh?" He arched a browless ridge in response.

"Oh, I can be evil if I want to… What say I play the Lavender Town music tonight?" She gasped, looking at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"You… _bastard_!" Pitch chuckled at her response and stood up. As he placed the chain hook back on the loop of the Pooka's cage, a Nightmare came galloping in, whinnying nervously and tugging at his sleeve. Pitch frowned and gently pushed the horse away from him.

"Would you calm yourself, Sombra?" He hissed, crossing his arms when the Nightmare growled and shook his head. "_What?_ What do you _mean_ the Guardians are just outside my lair?!"

"Um… Pitch?" Christy whispered fearfully. The Nightmare was louder than she was, though, so Pitch didn't hear her.

"Sombra, calm down… Yes, yes, I _understand_ that Sandy can steal you all back and convert you to dream sand… Okay, _fine_! Call the others back in here, but make sure they don't find us yet…"

"Pitch?"

"_Yes_, I'll give you extra carrots and two more apples if you fight them off-"

**"PITCH!"**

** "WHAT IS IT?!" **He responded, snarling in anger at the black and white Pooka that had yelled at him. A warm, musky smell hit his nostrils, causing him to grimace for a second before realizing exactly what was happening. Christy slid to the floor of the cage and whimpered as she felt an intense pain course through her abdomen. The Boogeyman yanked the door open, whistling for his Nightmares as he gently dragged her out of the cage.

"Oh god, my water just broke…" She whispered nervously. "What are we going to do?" she whimpered, biting her lip as she was taken out of the cage.

"I'm getting you to a bed, "he replied curtly, summoning the shadows to teleport them into his bedroom. With the help of Sombra, he got her onto his bed and lay her down. "I swear, Christy… If your idiotic Guardian friends aren't here in five minutes, I'm demanding them for a new bed as well…"

* * *

**huh...**

**that's not good... seeing as Pitch has 800 count Egyptian Cotton Sheets...**

**so.. thoughts? **


	12. Shadows of the Night

"Ya sure this is the place, Frostbite?"

"For the millionth time, dude, _yes_!" Jack growled angrily, placing his staff on the ground. "I know you're hopelessly in love with her and she's preggo, but that doesn't mean you can ask the same question every five minutes!"

"She's due any day, Jack!" Bunnymund snarled, glaring at the winter spirit, "I wanna get 'er out of Pitch's grasps before 'e does something to 'er!"Before Jack could retort, Victoria scoffed and gave her two cents on the matter.

"Can we, like, stop bickering?" She complained, rolling her green eyes in boredom and irritation. "I mean, if we keep fighting, she's gonna have the baby before we can get her out of Pitch's lair…" Bunnymund growled and looked away; the harpy was right. The more he fought and snapped at everyone, the more time it would take to save Christy. He sighed.

"'m sorry… It's just…"

"Yeah, you love her… we know…" Victoria deadpanned. "Now let's get on with our brilliant plan of me and Jackie here lowering you guys down there like a pulley system…" She glanced at North and shuddered. "We're saving you for last, Big Guy…" North narrowed his eyes into a stern glare, but before he could say anything, a small herd of Nightmares emerged from the hole in the ground and stood around it. The Guardian of Wonder hummed in thought as he took out his swords.

"It seems Pitch knows we are here…" He stated, taking a fighting stance. The others got into a fighting position as well, with Sandy on the sidelines ready to turn them back into his dream sand. For a moment, the two opposing groups were at a standstill, neither one going for the first hit. After a while, Jack straightened up and looked over at the dark horses and scratched his head.

"Um… anyone else get the feeling the Nightmares aren't going to attack unless provoked?" He asked, glancing at the others before turning his attention back to the horses. Tooth lowered her sword and fluttered over to him.

"Hmm... you're right… it seems they're just protecting the entrance as opposed to outright ambushing us…"

"Maybe the Boogeyman's weak now since you defeated him?" Victoria suggested, chewing on a human ulna she had pulled out of her pack when she realized this fight was going nowhere. Jack shook his head.

"No… you can't kill fear… So he's probably just toying with us-"Jack stopped when he noticed the way the Nightmares had suddenly straightened up and looked behind them, ears twitching around as if they were listening to something. Before anyone could question what was going on, the herd had practically stampeded back into the lair, leaving a very confused group of Guardians and harpies staring at the entrance in disbelief.

"… So…" Jacqueline began, flying over to the entrance and grabbing the rope in her claws. "Who goes first?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay, what does the book say?" Pitch asked, placing a blanket over Christy's lower half as Sombra stood close by in case he was needed. She bit her lip when another contraction hit.

"I-it says… oh God… It says that I have to keep count of how far apart the contractions are…" She said, hoisting the book up on her chest. In one of his moments of genius, Pitch had one of his Nightmares venture to a medical university and steal a textbook about pregnancy and the steps of delivering a baby. He also had some bring in a small tub of hot water and several towels he was going to miss dearly when this was all over.

"Alright, just try to keep calm and count how long it takes for contractions to hit…" She scoffed.

"Yeah, because it's so fucking easy to stay calm when I'm about to have a baby…" Christy growled, skimming over the medical book. Pitch sighed.

"The _one_ time I want the Guardians to find me as soon as possible and they take their sweet time!"

"That's karma for you, dude! Hahaha-_oh sweet Lord_!" Christy whimpered, grabbing a fistful of bed sheets as another contraction hit.

"Deep breaths… Control your breathing…"

"I'll control _your face_!" She snapped back. The Boogeyman sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"How far apart are they now?"

"Like… seven minutes?" She guessed. Sombra lay himself down on the floor, unsure of what to do. Now, reader, by now you're probably like, "dude, horses don't lay down because medical reasons and the such." But remember, reader, they're just black sand given life and are made to look like horses because of a pun. But I digress…

"Okay… what does the book say to do now?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. Christy hummed in thought as she read through the paragraph.

"Uh… to see if I'm dilated…" she replied. He blinked.

"_Dilated_? How am I supposed to know if you're dilated? And what's going to be dila- Oh." He muttered, cheeks turning a deep violet as he realized what had to be done. Christy sighed.

"Look, I don't want you looking at my 'special place' any more than you do, but it has to be done…" She muttered. He groaned and walked over to the end of the bed, taking a seat on the ottoman he had there.

"I'm so sorry for this…" He muttered as he lifted up the blanket. Folding it over, he gently took her ankles and pushed them back until her knees, or the Pooka equivalent of them, were up and her paws were flat on the bed. Glancing down, he grimaced.

"Oh… You're pretty dilated, my dear…" He muttered, looking away at a very interesting spot on the wall.

"I have a feeling this baby's coming in fast…" Christy muttered, feeling uneasy as she felt a draft. Reading more of the book, she sighed. "Looks like you're gonna hafta' play midwife, dude…" She said, giving him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry…" He shook his head as he rolled up his sleeves.

"No, dear; it is_ I_ who should apologize… After all, it was me who kidnapped you…" The black and white Pooka nodded.

"Yeah… you need to plan your kidnappings better~" She teased, grimacing when another contraction hit.

* * *

"Bunnymund, would you stop and wait?!" Tooth cried, watching the grey Pooka hop around madly. "We can hardy keep up with you!"

"I can't!" He yelled back, checking another room and finding it empty. "You 'eard 'er scream, Tooth! She could be gettin' tortured at this very moment!" Tooth sighed.

"I know… but we have to figure out where she is first… or at least get a basic idea…" As Tooth and Bunnymund were arguing, Jack had floated around the cages and checked every one of them to see if she was in there. Finding them all empty, the winter spirit floated back down to the floor and sighed sadly.

"Oh, Christy…" He muttered, biting his lip in worry. "If only we knew where you were…" His prayers were answered as Christy's pained scream echoed through the area. Jack lifted his head; her scream seemed to have come from a hallway he had failed to notice. Perking up, he floated up and whistled to the others.

"Guys! I think I found her!" At once, everyone had run over to him. Not waiting for everyone to regroup, Jack flew down the hallway. He quickly checked every room in the hall, dodging a few Nightmares that had been wandering the hallway. He landed in front of the last room of the hall, staring at the large wooden doors as if they were the Gates of Hell themselves; was Christy in there? Was she dead? Jack shook his head, making himself believe that his best friend was alright. As he reached for the doorknob, he heard a panicked voice, followed by a calmer one. When the panicked voice whimpered, all doubt left Jack's mind. He swung the door open, glaring intensely and stepping into the room as if he were about to face his biggest foe yet.

"Pitch! Where is she-"His heroic speech was cut short by a very angry snarl.

_**"OH MY GOD GET OUT I'M HAVING A BABY!"**_ Seeing the look of absolute rage on Christy's face, as well as the way her legs were bent and slightly spread with Pitch at the end of the bed, Jack's expression fell into a state of shock and horror. Excusing himself quietly, he gently closed the door and let out a shaky breath. At that point, Tooth and Bunnymund had caught up to him. Seeing the horrified expression on his face, Tooth gasped and gently shook him by the shoulders.

"Jack? Jack, what's wrong, dear?" She asked, furrowing her brows in worry. He shook his head.

"I shouldn't have gone in there…" He muttered, shivering as he slid to the ground. Bunnymund growled and pulled him back up by the front of his hoodie.

"What did you see?!" He demanded. Jack shook his head.

"She… Pitch…baby…" was all the winter spirit could get out before he was dropped back onto the floor. Bunnymund's eyes widened in shock before he ran into the room, boomerangs out and at the ready.

"Pitch! Ya got some nerve-"

"BUNNYMUND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND BE HELPFUL OR GET YOUR FURRY ASS OUT OF HERE!" Christy screamed, throwing the textbook at him. He luckily caught it before it hit his face. Shaking off the initial shock that his friend was in labor, he quickly hopped over to her and stroked her face.

"You… You're okay…" He whispered, almost disbelieving that she was unharmed. She scoffed.

"I am most certainly **NOT** okay, you dumbass!" She growled in response, crying in pain when another contraction hit. Christy flailed helplessly for something to grab onto, to which Bunnymund responded by taking her paw. He winced when he felt her claws dig into his skin.

"Take deep breaths, Love…" He muttered, trying not to focus on the pain in his paw. Pitch cleared his throat, snapping Bunnymund out of the somewhat romantic bonding moment he was having with Christy.

"As… _sentimental_ as this scene is, can you tell me what I or Christy is supposed to do next?" he asked, gritting his teeth in anger and impatience. The grey Pooka glared at him before reading the text.

"It says… when the next contraction hits… Push…" And while the miracle of childbirth is truly a figuratively beautiful thing, it's messy and nasty in the literal sense. Christy groaned but nodded, ready for a whole new world of hurt. Pitch, however, sighed and looked away.

"I can't do this…" He muttered. "I thought I could… But I can't…" Bunnymund looked over at him.

"I'll do it…" He replied. "It's my kid after all-"

"No!" Christy interrupted. "I don't want you near my privates! Bad things happen when you get anywhere near my privates!" She whined. "Also, it'd be awkward since we live with each other…" Bunnymund sighed.

"Christy… someone has to deliver the baby…"

"Pitch, suck it up and deliver my baby…" She retorted, looking over at the Boogeyman as she took Bunnymund's paw for good measure. "It's almost over, Pitch… We need you… _I _need you… my unborn _kid_ needs you… Besides…" She added, smirking through the pain, "What would everyone say when they hear that the Boogeyman's afraid of a little childbirth?" Pitch narrowed his eyes into a glare before sighing.

"I suppose you're right… I do have a reputation to keep up…" Taking a deep breath, he readied himself. "Alright… push when the next contraction hits…"

"Ya might wanna get 'er legs on yer shoulders, Pitch…" Bunnymund stated, reading the book. The Boogeymand did as he was told, placing her back paws on his shoulder. He took a deep breath.

"Let's get this baby into this world…"

Meanwhile, outside the doors, the remaining Guardians and the two harpies, as well as several nightmares, were sitting along the wall, hoping and praying for the best. They had been a bit unnerved with the large number of the black horses around, but Sandy sensed that they were not going to harm them. For the next two hours, the only sounds that were heard were Christy's cries of pain, Bunnymund's groans of pain when she squeezed his hand too hard, and Pitch's stern yet gentle voice encouraging her to go on. Hearing Christy cry out again, Jack couldn't take it anymore and stood up.

"I can't take it anymore!" He growled. "My best friend's in pain, and I'm just sitting here doing nothing! I'm going back in!" As he put his hand on the doorknob, he felt something heavy on his shoulder. Looking up, he found North looking down at him and shaking his head.

"No, Jack… This is private moment. Have faith…" He said, giving Jack a reassuring smile. The winter spirit sighed and looked down.

"But… Christy…"

"Is in good hands… I can feel it in my belly!" North exclaimed, smiling as he pat his belly with his free hand. "Everything is going to be fine-"Christy's scream cut his small speech short, making the large man sigh sympathetically towards her. It was only when a tiny voice joined in on her scream did his sadness blow away like dust in the wind, replacing his worry with pure joy.

"Baby Pooka is here!" He exclaimed happily, hugging Jack close to him. Jack, though in pain from the man's bone-crushing hug, was so relieved that his friend was okay that a few tears escaped his eyes as he laughed along with North. Tooth started bawling her eyes out, smiling sadly when Sandy offered her a tissue. After a few more minutes of waiting, Bunnymund opened the doors, holding a small bundle in his arms and smiling proudly. Lifting the cloth a little, he revealed a small, black-furred Pooka with a white splotch on his muzzle.

"It's a boy…" He whispered happily. "Christy gave me a son…"

"You bet your furry ass I did, _Pendejo_!" Christy yelled from behind him, voice incredibly hoarse and tired. "Never say I never got you anything awesome…"

* * *

**so... thoughts?**

**fun fact: Pitch is on the floor. He didn't faint... he's just emotionally drained...**


	13. Sweet Child O' Mine

**Why do you people even like this story? :/**

**on a side note, Lucky #13, baby~**

* * *

"Alright, Pitch; it's time you faced your punishment!" Jack growled, aiming his staff at the Boogeyman currently lying on the floor. Pitch sighed, rolling his eyes at the winter spirit.

"Just give me a minute, Jack… I need to repress the image of Christy's 'lady-cave' popping out a baby and the placenta…" He muttered, burying his face in the last clean towel he was currently using as a pillow. Christy groaned from her place on the bed, rubbing her eyes as she craned her neck to look at them.

"Can y'all keep it down? I'm tryin' to sleep here…" She growled lowly, letting her head fall back onto the pillow. Jack arched a brow.

"Dude… we're in _Pitch's_ _lair_…"

"Dude…" She replied sarcastically, "I just _gave_ _birth_…" Knowing he had lost the argument rather epically, Jack cleared his throat and walked away from Pitch to lean on the wall next to Bunnymund. The grey Pooka was sitting on a chair next to the bed, holding the baby close to him and fawning over the little guy.

"So…what'cha gonna name him?" Jack asked, smiling when the little Pooka reached out for his father. Bunnymund shrugged, smiling to himself when his son grabbed onto one of his fingers.

"We never really settled on a name… But I always wanted to name my son Darwin…" He said, adjusting the blanket around his son. Christy groaned.

"_Great_… you pick one of the whitest names in the world for our son…" She deadpanned, glancing over at the grey Pooka. She smiled when she caught sight of her son. "He's cute, though… so it's not so bad…"

"You can give 'im 'is middle name, ya know…" He offered. Christy hummed in thought, glancing at Bunnymund before looking over at her baby.

"…Bartolommeo…"She said, "After my father…" Watching Bunnymund fuss over the baby, she couldn't help but smile.

"When I wake up, let me hold my son, alright?" She asked, "Quit hogging him…" She teased before settling down and quickly falling into a deep sleep. Bunnymund sighed and stood up, holding his now-sleeping son close to him.

"Alright…" He said, voice stern and devoid of happiness as he glanced at Pitch. "Whaddaya want in return for my son and his mother?" The others gathered around him, ready to fight the Nightmare King. Pitch sighed and sat up. Sombra moved behind him and lay down, positioning himself to support Pitch.

"New bed sheets." He replied, his voice shaky and exhausted from having to play midwife. "They don't even have to be fancy…" Bunnymund blinked in surprise.

"Are… Are ya serious, mate?" He asked, arching a brow. Pitch nodded.

"Yes, I'm serious… My current sheets are ruined forever… so in exchange for the mother and child, I would like some new bed sheets…"

* * *

After getting Pitch some new 500 count sheets, as well as checking the mother and baby once more for any medical problems, everyone had left to their respected domains. The Boogeyman had also voiced his concerns over his powers, which had established a somewhat temporary treaty between everyone. Christy just wanted to get home and start parenting, so she and Bunnymund were the first to have left Pitch's lair. Once arriving at the house, Christy grumbled to herself as she hugged Darwin close to her.

"We need a crib, dude…" She said as she sat down on the couch. "Either that or a very comfy box…" Darwin shifted in his sleep, prompting her to look down and readjust the blanket covering him.

"No worries, Love…" Bunnymund replied, "North made us a crib a while ago… he was supposed to give it to us back at the party, but… ya know…" He shrugged. "Ya got kidnapped an' all…" She hummed in thought, sitting back and snickering when one of her son's ears popped out of the cocoon the blanket had formed around him.

"He's got your huge ears…" She commented, poking at it and giggling when it twitched. He smirked.

"Yeah… He's got that cross mark on 'is forehead that you got… though his is white instead…"

"… I got a feelin' that this kid's gonna be the death of me…" Christy muttered as she lowered the baby into her lap. Truer words have never been spoken; for a good month and a half, the baby would have the nasty habit of crying at three in the morning. Christy, being the closest one to the crib since it was settled in the living room, would always go lull him back to sleep before Bunnymund even got out of bed. On one particular night, Bunnymund was extremely curious as to how Christy got their son back to sleep. Hearing Darwin's signature cries, the grey Pooka quickly got out of bed and staggered into the living room, where Christy had already woken up and taken the baby Pooka out of his crib. He leaned on the wall at the entrance to the living room, waiting to see what exactly she did to get Darwin back to sleep. She sighed, muttering something to their baby as she rocked him in her arms. Darwin's cries softened, but didn't stop. Christy hummed in thought again.

"You want me to sing again, don't you?" She asked, arching a brow at her son. Darwin whined in response, pawing at her as he cried. She sighed.

"The things I do for you, Lil' Britches…" She muttered. Bunnymund snorted at her nickname for him. The black and white Pooka cleared her throat, and Bunnymund could only watch in disbelief when she began to sing.

"_We both lie silently still  
In the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside" _

'Is she… singing an 80's song?' Bunnymund wondered to himself as he watched her sing a lullaby. It seemed to do the trick, as Darwin's cries became quieter.

"_Was it something I said or something I did  
Did the words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess that's why they say_

_Every Rose has its Thorn…" _Darwin had stopped crying altogether at this point, only whimpering quietly as Christy slowly walked around the room and rocked him in her arms.

"_Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn"_ Seeing that the baby Pooka had fallen asleep, Christy smirked to herself.

"_Yeah it does~" _She carefully made her way back to the crib, kissing Darwin on the forehead before lowering him back down into the crib. Rubbing her eyes, Christy made her way back to the couch and sat down.

"You know…" She whispered, glancing over at Bunnymund, "it wouldn't hurt to have you lull him to sleep from time to time…" He furrowed his brows, looking away when he realized she wasn't wearing her sweater.

"Yer' closer… an' ya get ta him faster than I do…" He muttered, hopping over to her. "We can move 'is crib to my room if ya want…" He glanced back at her when she draped her blanket over herself. She shook her head.

"Nah… you'd probably mess up a lullaby anyways…" She teased, smirking when he glared at her.

"_Oh really_?" He retaliated, keeping his voice down. "An' what about your lullabies, eh? They're nothin' more than' old 80's love ballads…"

"They work, don't they?" She asked, glancing over at the crib. He sighed.

"Yeah… I guess…" He muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back in defeat. She rolled her eyes, petting his shoulder.

"I don't remember the lullaby my mom sang to me when I was a baby… for obvious reasons…" She added. "But I remember my dad playing some soft rock… They're the only songs I know by heart that can pass off as lullabies…" Christy sighed, leaning back onto the couch. "I'm kind of a failure as a mother, huh? "She asked. "My body doesn't produce milk for some odd reason, and I don't really know any real lullabies…"

"Yer doin' fine, love…" Bunnymund said, taking her paw into his own. "I told you that not producing milk was rather common in my species… It's why we 'ave goat milk… Besides," He added, smiling a little, "You're givin' our kid some unique lullabies… e's not listenin' to the same songs every other baby listens to…"

"I guess…" Christy muttered, "I mean… I haven't dangled our kid out of a balcony with a cloth over his head…" She looked over at him and gave him a tired smile. "Thanks, Bunny… You always know how to cheer me up…" He smiled and gave her paw a gentle squeeze.

"Anytime, Love…"

* * *

**pretty small filler chapter again...**

**so... thoughts? **


	14. With or Without You

**Some more filler... and nothing but sunshine and rainbows here...**

**Did I mention I'm a lying bitch?**

* * *

At three months old, baby Pookas would start to crawl or hop by themselves, as well as begin to form their teeth. Darwin had evolved from crying at ungodly hours of the morning to ungodly hours of the day in general. Remembering an 'old wives' tale' from the time her cousin had a baby, Christy would usually rub a bit of honey on the baby's gums or massage them with a cool, wet rag when he was particularly fussy. He also started to wean off goat milk and began to partake in other foods, though they had to be blended.

"So how's my Lil' Britches doing today?" Christy asked, smiling when she spotted her son gnawing at Bunnymund's paw. Bunnymund winced.

"'is teeth are comin' in fast…" He replied, "Why can't he chew _your_ paw fer once?" He muttered, ears drooping in annoyance. She smiled at him before walking over to them and ruffling the fur on her son's head.

"Think of it as payback for all the times you didn't put him to sleep." She said, smirking when he glared at her. Darwin looked up at her, pushing Bunnymund's slobbery hand away to reach for her. Unable to deny him, Christy gently picked him up.

"Tired of eating Daddy's hand, Darwin?" She teased, kissing her son on the nose. Darwin giggled, reaching for her when she pulled away. "How's your paw, Bunnymund?" She asked, rolling her eyes when Darwin began to chew one of her crosses.

"I'll be fine, Love…" He said, standing up to go wash his paws.

"Alright…" She stated, placing their son in the high chair. "We need to get him baptized soon… And figure out who's gonna be the godparent of this little guy…" She added, getting a bowl of applesauce and a small spoon.

"Did somebody say 'godparent'?" Jack proclaimed loudly as he slid into the kitchen, startling Christy and Bunnymund. The grey Pooka glared at him as he picked up the towel he dropped and dried his paws.

"Whaddaya want, Frostbite?" he growled, taking his place at the table again. The winter spirit smirked.

"Oh, just came by to visit my favorite baby Pooka-"

"No, Jack." Christy deadpanned. "For the last time, I'm not making you his godfather…" Ignoring his scoff, she proceeded to feed Darwin. Jack rolled his eyes, letting his arms fall limply at his sides.

"What?! Dude, come on! I'm your best friend!" He whined. "Why can't I be godfather?" He asked, pouting when she ignored him.

"Because, Jack, "She began, spooning some food into Darwin's eager mouth, "You're his big brother… that's much more amazing, don't you think?" She asked, turning around and giving him one of the sweetest smiles in the world as she batted her eyelashes. Bunnymund almost choked on his coffee but looked away, refusing to be mesmerized by those dark, brown eyes. Jack sighed, smiling a bit when he glanced over at Darwin.

"Yeah… I guess being a big brother isn't so bad…" He said, walking over to the high chair and toying with the black Pooka's ears. Darwin giggled and twitched his ears away before going back to his food. Christy smiled.

"Besides… I doubt you wanna be stuck with this little devil 24/7 like us…" She added. Jack arched a brow.

"Oh, come on, dude… How hard is it to raise this kid?" Bunnymund laughed, setting his coffee mug down.

"Ya wouldn't last a day, mate…" He stated, smirking when Jack glared at him. "I'd like ta see ya have to wake up at two in the mornin' and get 'im back to sleep!" Jack, never one to back down from a challenge, walked over to him, placing his hands on his hips.

"Oh yeah? I bet I can do it better than you, Kangaroo!" Bunnymund snarled and stood up.

"For the last time, mate, I'm a _bunny_!"

"Y'all stop that or I'll stop it for ya!" Christy growled, glaring at the two before going back to feeding her kid. The two spirits blinked before clearing their throats and moving away from each other. It was an unspoken rule and warning that if Christy ever got mad enough to slip into her Texan accent, they would stop whatever it was that they were doing and behave themselves. Jack still had a bruise on his elbow from the last time he got hit with a rolling pin. Bunnymund still had a scratch on his ear from the time she threw a carving knife at his head. Once Darwin had finished his food, the baby Pooka licked his muzzle as best he could to rid himself of some applesauce. Christy giggled, grabbing a napkin and gently wiping his face.

"You need to eat neater, Lil' Britches…" She cooed, holding Darwin's paws down when he began to protest. Once he was clean, Christy picked him up and set him down on the floor, kneeling behind him to support him. "Now let's see if you can hop over to Daddy now." She whispered, giving her baby a gentle nudge. Darwin glanced back at her, hazel eyes furrowed in confusion before glancing over to the chair Bunnymund was sitting at. He took a cautious step forward with his front paw, leaning back a little before being assured he would be alright. He placed his other paw down, and took an experimental hop forward.

"There ya go, mate…" Bunnymund whispered, spreading his arms out. "Get over 'ere…" Darwin's little tail wagged happily before taking another hop. Jack squealed, floating over Bunnymund with the biggest smile on his face.

"Come on, little guy! You can do it!" He whispered. Feeling inspired, Darwin took a few more hops until he finally reached Bunnymund and reached for him. His father was only too eager to oblige and picked him up, tossing him in the air before hugging him close.

"Right on ya, Darwin…" He laughed, ruffling his son's fur. "Ya finally learned 'ow to hop!"

"Yeah, and it only took a month…" Christy added, getting up from her place on the floor. Hearing the door knock, Jack arched a brow before floating down.

"Who's that?" He wondered, following Christy to the door. She shrugged.

"I don't know…" She whispered as she opened the door to the home. She blinked when she found herself looking at the signature black robes of Lady Death. Christly cleared her throat and bowed her head a little before straightening backup.

"Lady Death? Do what do I owe this visit?" She asked. Lady Death cleared her throat.

"Christy, before I state my business, may I first congratulate you on your child; the boy seems very healthy and will make a fine spirit representing Holy Thursday." She stated regally, her voice holding pride for the Pooka family. Christy smiled.

"Thank you, Lady Death. That means a lot to me…" She said. Bunnymund walked over, holding Darwin in his arms.

"G'day, Lady Death." He greeted, "Ya need Christy for something?" the spirit of death nodded.

"Yes… I need you to come with me, Christy…" The black and white Pooka nodded. "May I ask why?"

"…Your great aunt passed away this morning…" she replied, ignoring the crestfallen look Christy had. "You told me to advise you when she passed…" Jack couldn't find his voice; he didn't know what to do. Bunnymund furrowed his brows, glancing over at Christy.

"…Christy?" he asked, placing a paw on her shoulder. "You alri-"

"Watch Darwin for me." She stated, interrupting him. "I'll be back in a little bit…"

* * *

Christy made her way down the cemetery, hopping through the mausoleums and large headstones before stopping at a rather large one with a weeping angel. Shut up, Dr. Who fans, it's not _that_ kind of weeping angel… She sighed, kneeling down in front of the grave and pulling out her crosses.

"…Tía… Tía? ¿Ahí estas?" She whispered, biting her lip when no answer came. "Please… don't tell me you passed on already…" She whimpered, looking down at the epitaph. "Tia…" She called once again. "Tia Claudia?" A small orb of light suddenly floated up from the grave and flew over to her. She instinctively cupped her hands around it and held it close. She sighed in relief, letting a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Que pasa, mi niña?" The spirit asked, voice old and scratchy. Christy shook her head, sniffling as she wiped a few tears away.

"Nada, Tía… nomas te extraño…" She whimpered, unable to stop herself from crying. "Te quiero mucho, Tía…"

"Y yo Te quiero mucho también, Christina..." the spirit replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Ya no llores por mí... Ya no estoy sufriendo…" Christy let out a shaky sigh and held the spirit close to her chest.

"Te voy a extrañar…" She muttered, sniffling as her cries died down. Wiping her eyes, Christy grabbed her larger cross and muttered a small prayer before moving it towards the spirit of her aunt. "Dios te bendiga…" She whispered, watching sadly as her aunt's spirit was purified and sent to Paradiso. Christy sniffled, standing up to dust some grass off her legs. "How long have you been sitting there?" She asked, quietly, not wanting to look Bunnymund in the eye. The grey Pooka stepped out from behind a mausoleum, expression solemn as he came forward.

"Since ya got here…" He replied, stopping at the front of the gravestone. "Who was she?"

"My great aunt." She replied, wiping her eyes more. "She was diagnosed with Alzheimer's two years before I died…" She added. Bunnymund's frown deepened as he draped an arm over her shoulders.

"How'd she die?" He asked, reading the epitaph. "She lived to be eighty-five…"

"Yeah… she… She died of lung failure…" She said, leaning into the embrace. "It sucks… I remember when she didn't have Alzheimer's… She always said I was her favorite… Because I would always go visit her… or talk to her during reunions…" Christy sighed. "She taught me how to cook, too…" Hearing the crack in her voice, Bunnymund pulled her into a full hug and held her tight, not caring about her reaction. Christy broke down and hugged him back, burying her face in his chest as she cried freely.

It was the second time he held her as she cried, and the second time he was assured that he loved her.


	15. Waiting For A Girl Like You

**Yeah... chapter 15! Never thought I'd make it this far lol... I'm really grateful you all love this story... ^^**

**On a side note, the editor has been eating up my additional notes I put in... so for those wondering what the hell they said last chapter, I DID add translations... but idk why they weren't added... :c**

* * *

"Why do I have to do this?" Christy whined, glancing back at the others from her place at North's computer desk. "Why can't you do it, Jack? Or Tooth?" The Tooth Fairy frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You're the only one out of all of us who knows how to properly use a laptop, dear!" She answered, fluttering her wings for a second. "So you're the only one who can do this…" Christy narrowed her eyes, growling a little when she spotted Jack on the couch playing with an iPad while holding Darwin in his lap and Bunnymund playing Gran Turismo on North's Playstation 3 with the Sandman.

"You guys are just making me play this because you're all pussies…" She snarled. "The only one who has an excuse to not play is Pitch here…"She added, pointing to the Boogeyman leaning on the wall next to her. "Seeing as we have to see how he feeds on fear or whatever…" Letting out a tired sigh, she clicked on the New Game option and began to play Slender.

"Thank you, Christy!" North called out from the kitchen that was close to the living room they were all in, "We're all grateful for you testing this out!" She ignored him and focused on the game. "Okay… I just need to collect eight pages… I can do this… I've seen my friend play this countless times…" She sighed before moving her character around the forest. It took her only a minute to find the first page, which gave her a boost in confidence.

"Maybe I can beat this game…" She muttered to herself as she began her search for the next page. "I mean… it seems easy…"

"Don't get too cocky, my dear," Pitch warned as he pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "That's how most people lose at this game…" Christy merely rolled her eyes and continued playing. At some point between finding the second page and accidentally running into Slender Man, the others had gradually migrated to the desk and surrounded her, watching the game intently.

"So… How do you win this game, anyways?" Jack wondered as he shifted his hold on Darwin, who was currently chewing on a drawstring of his hoodie.

"Well, I think after you find the eight pages, you win…" Christy muttered as she checked the truck for a page. Finding none, she cursed under her breath and made her character walk away. "But the more pages you have, the harder it is to avoid him…" Turning the camera a smidgeon, she spotted the Slender Man and cursed, turning her character around and running away as fast as she could. "Dammit!" She growled, "I'm gonna die… I'm gonna die… Fuuuuuuudge…" Bunnymund arched a brow at her, though he was used to her randomness by now.

"Don't tell me yer scared, Love…" He teased, leaning over to get a better look. "This game has rather mediocre graphics, for one thing… And you told me yourself that this game was hard to beat, so why're you so scared?"

"Because he's going to kill me right now…" She muttered, clicking her tongue as she tried to figure out where she had to go. "I already saw him… I'm already done for now…" Spotting the tunnel ahead, she sighed. "No… I don't wanna go there…" Bunnymund rolled his eyes.

"Ya want me to do it?"

"No."

"Fine…" Feeling the sudden tension in the room, Jack cleared his throat.

"So, uh… what now, Christy?"

"Well…" She started, moving towards the tunnel. "If I get the page here I have to run to the area with the barrels and avoid the house until the very end… or die trying…" She added, her voice taking a dramatic turn. Bunnymund scoffed and shook his head.

"Yer' bein' ridiculous, Christy…" He muttered. "It's just a game; nothing bad'll happen-"Just then the screen began to get static-y. The black and white Pooka began to panic, cursing to herself as she tried to make her character get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Nononononononononononono!"

"The bloody 'ell's goin' on!?" His question was drowned out by her scream as the screen was completely taken over by static and showed the infamous 'Game Over' screen. Christy let out an enraged groan before letting her head fall on the desk.

"… I had three pages… Three. Damn. Pages. And I died. I suck…" North, ignoring the female Pooka's existential crisis, turned to Pitch with a concerned glance.

"So… How are you feeling?" He asked. Pitch shrugged.

"…The Fear… isn't… appealing…" He muttered, watching as Christy whimpered as she flipped off the computer. "I mean… I feel it radiating off her, but… I don't know…"

* * *

After making Christy play Paranoiac and SCP-087 for about a couple hours, everyone decided to take a break. While North, Pitch, and the Sandman went off to discuss his problem and Jack went off to try and cook something with Tooth supervising him, Bunnymund decided to go out to North's tool shed. Not wanting to be anywhere near the computer, Christy had decided to follow him. Seeing him shiver in the cold, she arched a brow before hopping closer to him.

"You know… you should invest in a jacket of some sort…" She said, unfazed at the small glare he sent her. He grumbled something under his breath, but Christy ignored him and continued. "You can ask North for one… I mean… he made my art supplies…"

"…Maybe…" He muttered. Spotting the shed, they both let out a sigh of relief, and both had to wonder why North built the tool shed farther away than he did the stables where the reindeer were kept.

"Ah, the shed~" Christy purred, "The place where the victims of TV serial killers go die…" Her smile suddenly fell as she looked over to Bunnymund. "Oh my God… you're after my insurance money, aren't you?!" Bunnymund scoffed and straightened up.

"What insurance money?" He asked, skeptical that Christy had anything of monetary value as he approached the shed. She crossed her arms.

"I'll have you know I have one thousand silver Judas coins held for me down in Limbo that I earned working for Lady Death…" Following him into the shed, she closed the door so the wind wouldn't come in. "So… what do you need again?" She asked.

"A shovel." He replied curtly as he looked around the rather large tool shed. She frowned.

"You really are going to kill me, aren't you?" Bunnymund let out an exasperated sigh as he turned to face her.

"No! I'm not gonna kill you!" He practically yelled. "North really shouldn't 'ave made ya play those stupid games…"

"Sorry… I get a bit morbid for a bit if I play horror games or watch scary movies or even read scary stories…" She said, shrugging her shoulders. He merely rolled his eyes and continued his search. The wind began to howl a bit outside, worrying the two Pookas. Finally finding the tool he needed, he grabbed it.

"There we go…"

"Yay~" Christy clapped her paws together. "So… what's the shovel for, anyways? What are you gonna do with it besides bury me?" She asked, smiling innocently when he glared at her. "And I think there's a storm a'comin'…" She added, lowering her ears slightly when the wind howled more.

"We'll leave in a bit, Christy… and I'm gonna do a bit o' gardenin'…" He answered, "Wanna plant some tulips over on the side of the house…" Christy's smile took a rather sad turn as she walked over to some other tools.

"My sister loves tulips…" She muttered. "She was mostly fond of the red ones… "She scrunched up her nose cutely, and Bunnymund was tempted to press his nose against hers. "I was never really a fan of red flowers in general… Except for roses… But even then… I always preferred the orange ones…" Bunnymund walked over to her, placing a paw on her shoulder.

"What are your favorites, Love?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"… Gardenias…" She said, picking some old, caked dirt off a rake, "My great aunt used to have them in her backyard when I was little… They smelled so nice during the spring…" Her ears suddenly perked up when she heard the wind outside grow stronger and the doors begin to rattle. "That doesn't sound good…" He frowned.

"Seems the North Pole's gettin' a snow storm…" the grey Pooka muttered as he peeked outside the window. "Visibility ain't looking too good, either…" Christy arched a brow.

"So you're saying we're stuck here 'til the storm passes?"

"Yup…" Bunnymund placed the shovel down before going to a corner and sitting down. He wrapped his arms around himself and let out a shaky sigh.

"…You… alright there, dude?" Christy asked, worried. He nodded.

"Yeah… no worries, Love… Just a little cold…" She rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"Dude… why…" She sighed. "Here… close your eyes for a sec, okay?" She asked. He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Wha- why?"

"Just do it…" She growled. Not wanting to piss her off, he obliged and closed his eyes. Feeling something warm drape itself over his shoulders, arms, and back, he opened his eyes and blinked in confusion when he saw Christy without her jacked and wearing only her crosses and a blue tee that hung off one shoulder.

"C-Christy….wha-"

"Feel any better?" She asked. Licking his lips nervously, he nodded. She smiled.

"Good… Now let me in…" She said, taking a seat on his lap and snuggling close to his chest.

"W-what are you doing?!" He cried, leaning away from her. She arched a brow and gave him a pointed stare.

"You're not the only one who's cold, _Pendejo_…" She muttered, zipping up the jacket once she had adjusted it perfectly around them. The black and white Pooka sighed, laying her head on Bunnymund's chest. "… Dad did this once… When his car broke down in the middle of a snow storm when he and I went on a road trip when I was five…" She said, her voice muffled by the jacket. "He tucked me into his thick coat and we sat there for about an hour and a half until the road cleared…" Christy laughed a bit. "… I never forgot that…" She let out a happy sigh as her ears drooped a little. "You're warm, too…" He swallowed thickly.

"Y-Yeah… T... Thanks…" He replied. Bunnymund relaxed after a while, listening to Christy's small stories about the family she had before she died. Eventually, Christy had nodded off into a light sleep, and Bunnymund soon followed. Before he fell asleep, he heard Christy mutter something…

"You're warm… probably from the love you give off…" He didn't hear it, but it was the third time he knew that he loved her.

* * *

**So... thoughts?**

**What? Don't tell me you're mad at me for there barely being a hint at romance 15 chapters in...**


	16. More Than Words (by Extreme)

**Alright, bro-chachos! Chapter 16!**

**...I hope you're all happy...**

* * *

"So… Normally, I'd say 'I told you so' about the whole jacket thing…" Christy started, leaning on the wall and using an arm to support herself. "But you look so pitiful right now even Satan is shedding a tear for you~" She teased, sticking her tongue out and ignoring the weak glare Bunnymund gave her before he coughed.

"Where's… Darwin?" He whispered, voice hoarse from the sore throat he had. Christy sighed and looked out the window before looking back at him.

"Jack took him." Seeing Bunnymund's panicked face, she rolled her eyes and scratched her neck. "Don't worry about it; he's spending the day at North's, so he'll have help taking care of our beloved son." His expression relaxed before he turned to his side.

"…'m goin' to sleep…" He mumbled, pulling the covers over himself. "… don' feel too good…"

"Yeah, you don't look good, either…" She added, ignoring his glare. "I mean… Damn, Bunnymund… your fur's all unkempt…" She muttered, crossing her arms and leaning her back on the wall. She wasn't wearing her hoodie; instead she wore her signature necklaces with the various crosses and a gray shirt with the left should slipped off as always. "So… what'cha got? Cold? Flu?"

"Flu, I think…" Bunnymund answered, coughing into his paws. "A right 'orrible one…" Seeing him pout, Christy couldn't help but snicker at him.

"Oh, Bunnymund…" She teased. "I'll let you sleep for a bit, okay? I'm gonna go make some vegetable soup for your sick, sorry butt…" Pushing herself off the wall, the black and white Pooka made her way out of the room and into the kitchen. Washing her paws in the sink, she couldn't help but reminisce about what happened the previous day. They had spent merely an hour and a half stuck in the shed; how Bunnymund got sick instead of her confused her. Then again, he ran off after Jack when the winter spirit found them snuggling and said something along the lines of 'getting some.' Needless to say, Bunnymund spent another hour running after Jack in the snow and wrestling him to the ground to smother him with said snow. When she heard some loud coughing this morning, Christy knew the grey Pooka had gotten himself sick with a vengeance.

Throwing some carrots and other vegetables in the sink, Christy let out a small sigh and went to work preparing the soup. An hour later, after everything had boiled and simmered together, she had finished preparing the soup and served some in a small bowl that looked more like an overweight coffee mug. Grabbing some crackers and a spoon, she carefully made her way back into the room, where Bunnymund was currently sitting up on his bed reading something.

"I brought you some food!" She exclaimed happily as she set it down on the night stand. She ran out before coming back with a glass of orange juice. "Now eat up, dude… You need to drink lots of fluids and eat some of this soup…" Watching him weakly put his book down she frowned. "I have to feed you, don't I?" He nodded weakly, ears flopping down. She sighed. "Alright…" He smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks, Christy…" He wheezed, voice sounding like someone took a chainsaw to his voice box. She hummed in response and blew on the soup before carefully feeding it to him.

"How the Hell do you lose arm mobility?" She asked, feeding him another spoonful of soup. He shrugged.

"…'aven't eaten anything… An' sicknesses take a lot out of ya…" He muttered, clearing his throat after Christy helped him drink some juice. "Ya think… Ya think Darwin's… okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Of course he is… North was gonna have a meeting with Tooth today, so he'll be just fine…" She said. "I mean… they're all Guardians who protect children, so looking after one kid shouldn't be too hard… Especially for a whole week… Or until you get better… Whichever comes first…" She rambled. Once she finished feeding him, she tucked him back into bed before gathering all the dirty dishes. "Anything else, _Señor_?" She asked, heavily emphasizing a Spanish accent on the last letter and rolling the 'r'. Bunnymund laughed nervously, ignoring the fact that the way she rolled her _r_'s turned him on.

"I'm alright, Love…" He said, lying back down as she left his room. She came back in quickly and tucked him in. He arched a brow at her actions, to which she replied with a smile.

"I have to take care of you… now hurry up and get better so I don't have to take care of you anymore!" She teased.

* * *

**=meanwhile, at North's workshop=**

"I LOST HIM!" Jack screamed in terror, throwing the door to North's office wide open as he gripped the doorknob in fear. North, startled by his sudden intrusion, dropped an ice sculpture he was working onto the ground, shattering the would-be pony doll into several pieces. Letting out an aggravated sigh, North rubbed his eyes and turned around.

"What is problem, Jack?" He tried to ask in his calmest voice. Jack whimpered.

"He's gone! Inkblot, Jr. is missing!" He screamed, running up to North and pulling at his hand. "I-I turned around for a second and-"

"Jack! Calm down!" North demanded, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Now… who is missing?"

"Darwin's missing!" The ex-bandit's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"…What!?:

"I know! I can't find him anywhwere!" As the two Guardians freaked out and ran down the hallway, Pitch rolled his eyes as he watched them from the shadows. Feeling something tug on the front of his robe, he found Darwin chewing on a patch of it. He let out a soft chuckle as he adjusted his hold on the baby Pooka.

"How long do you think it'll take them to realize I have you with me?" He asked, smirking down at Darwin. The Pooka gurgled happily and reached for him, which the Boogeyman complied by giving him a small kiss on his forehead. Since North's office was empty for the time being, Pitch decided to have a seat in there, with Darwin taking a seat in his lap.

"…If you soil your diaper, I'm returning you to them as fast as possible…" He muttered, not really caring that Darwin didn't understand him.

* * *

**=Back at the Warren=**

Christy grumbled to herself as she heard Bunnymund sniffle for the thousandth time that day. Grabbing a pineapple that the spirit of summer had sent Bunnymund, she began to cut and slice it until she was left with a set of pineapple rings. Placing them on a plate, she grabbed the small container of chili lime powder and made her way to Bunnymund's room. When she got there, she found him blowing his nose into a tissue and looking a little better.

"How you feeling, dude?" She asked, sitting by him on the edge of the bed. He groaned.

"… Tryin' ta blow me nose… nothin' comes out…" She hummed in thought.

"I see… Pineapple?" She asked, holding up the plate. Arching a brow, he shrugged and took a ring before biting it.

"Thanks…"

"No prob… I remember my mom saying that pineapple was better than oranges when you were sick…" She stated. Placing the plate on the nightstand, she took a ring for herself before opening the container of chili lime powder and sprinkling some on her pineapple and put the container down. Before Bunnymund could ask what she was doing, Christy forced his mouth open and shoved the spicy pineapple piece in before clamping his jaws shut and keeping them closed. He struggled and whined, but she only glared.

"EAT IT!" She yelled. "_Ándale, Pendejo; trágatelo!" _She growled. Frightened by her anger and knowing what would happen if she got even angrier, Bunnymund did as he was told and ate it despite the fact his tongue was on fire. When he swallowed, Christy removed her paws from his muzzle and watched casually as the grey Pooka gasped for air and coughed.

"What the bloody 'ell is wrong with you!?" He yelled, sniffling. She held out a tissue, which he grudgingly accepted before blowing into it. "You know I hate spicy food!"

"… It'll help you get better faster." She stated, "Not to mention it helps with congestion." Sprinkling some more of the powder on a few more pineapple rings, Christy went and got him another box of tissues. "Now eat those or I will force them down your throat…" Bunnymund happily complied.

* * *

**=North's=**

"I can't believe they still haven't found you…" Pitch muttered to the sleeping Pooka as he watched the others scramble around the workshop. "You'd think they would've checked back here in two hours…"

* * *

**=Warren=**

For the rest of the day, Christy had to run around and take care of Bunnymund while doing most of the chores. So by the time the sun had set and the moon had taken its place in the sky, Christy was exhausted. She let herself collapse on the bed, not caring that she hadn't taken off her necklaces. Groaning softly, she turned and adjusted herself so she could fall asleep. As she began to drift off to sleep, Christy heard some noise coming from Bunnymund's room. Growling to herself, Christy got up and left the comfort of her couch to head for his room. Once there, she knocked softly before entering. Bunnymund, though lying down, was wide awake and groaning sadly. Christy rolled her eyes and made her way over to him.

"You… are being a baby…" She stated, smiled at the weak glare he gave her. "What's wrong, Bunny? Feel bad?" He nodded.

"Yeah… I'm… tired… But… can't fall asleep…" Bunnymund sighed. "It's just… I dunno, Love..."

"Want me to sing you a lullaby?" She teased, smirking at him. He rolled his eyes, but decided to play her game.

"A lullaby would be great, Sheila~" He said, smirking a bit when she frowned.

"I have half a mind to leave right now…" She started, "But it would make you the winner of the argument, so I'm going to stick around and sing you one to spite you~" Christy smirked again before clearing her throat. "Any requests?"

"No rap." He answered. "I can't stand it… or Taylor Swift…" She smiled.

"I can do that…" Letting out a small sigh, she began to sing,

"_Saying I love you_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you"_ She started, leaning a little on the bed.

"_It's not that I want you _

_Not to say but, if you only knew" _Bunnymund's smirk fell, blinking in confusion when he started to listen to the words.

"_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

_More than words is all you'd have to do to make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

'_Cause I'd already know~" _She finished, leaning close and pressing their noses close before kissing him.

* * *

**so... thoughts?**


	17. Cherry Pie

**Fun Fact: this is the end~**

**Another fun fact: there's gonna be a sequel, so be on the look out for it, okay?**

**I just want to thank all of you who have supported me and loved this story... It makes me happy that you guys liked Christy... I was so worried she was going to become a Mary-Sue somewhere along the line, but... I guess she's alright! ^^ again, thank you all for the support and I hope to see you all in the sequel!**

* * *

Bunnymund was shocked; not _once_ did he ever notice anything that would hint at Christy having any feelings for him. He stayed still for a moment before responding to the kiss, gently taking her shoulders and pulling her closer to deepen it. She growled in response and pulled away to glare at him as she readjusted her shirt on her shoulders. He furrowed his brows in confusion, wondering about her sudden change in attitude.

"What? Did I do somethin' wrong, Love?"

"Dude, you're sick!" She replied as she sat back. "I love _you_, not your _germs_…" She replied, rolling her eyes before getting up. "I'm gonna go drink some orange juice to kick my immunity system into overdrive… You better not have gotten me sick…" She grumbled, pointing at him in a threatening manner before making her way to the door. He let out an exasperated sigh, yet he couldn't help but laugh a little at her.

"Christy…" She stopped and turned around, arching a brow.

"What?"

"… I love you too…"He said, giving her a tired smile. She smiled back.

"You better… I didn't sing that song on a whim… Well, actually, I kinda did…" Bunnymund rolled his eyes. Before he could say anything, though, the shadows in the corner of the room began to warp. The Pookas blinked in surprise when Pitch walked out from them, holding a crying Darwin in his arms. Christy instinctively ran over and took him from his arms, rocking her son in a soothing manner to calm him down.

"The little one seemed to miss you…" Pitch stated, petting the small Pooka's head in a gentle manner. Darwin clung to Christy's necklace like a lifeline as his cries began to quiet down. She smiled down at him before looking up at Pitch in confusion.

"Not that I mind, but why do you have him?" Pitch shrugged, inspecting his nails with an indifferent look on his face.

"Oh, North and Jack were rather busy doing some chores, so they sent me to bring Darwin over to you…" He replied, caressing one of Darwin's ears. The baby practically melted at the touch and began to purr softly. Pitch smiled a little before pulling his hand away and began to walk back into the shadows.

"Thanks, Pitch…" Bunnymund called out. Pitch nodded.

"Anytime." He replied before disappearing into the darkness. The two parents stared at the area for a moment before looking back at each other. Christy arched a brow.

"He totally took him from them without their knowledge, didn't he?" She asked, making her way to the door.

"I wouldn't put it past him…" Bunnymund answered, lying back down on the bed. Shrugging, Christy left to tuck Darwin in his crib. The grey Pooka sighed before closing his eyes, ready to try and fall asleep again. Feeling the bed sink beside him, he cracked an eye open and found Christy sitting down and removing her necklaces. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Taking my necklaces off… They get annoying after a while." She replied casually before draping the chain on one of the bedposts. Scratching her neck a few times, Christy stretched her arms before lying down on top of the comforter. He frowned.

"No, I mean… what are ya doin' 'ere?"

"I'm gonna get sick anyways… Might as well ride it out with you…" She muttered. The grey Pooka arched a brow before turning his body around to face her.

"Christy… Why are you in here?" He asked. She turned to face him and shrugged slightly.

"I don't know… You look like you need some company… I know I always wanted someone there with me whenever I got sick…" She said, giving him a small smile before glancing around. "I never noticed your walls had those vine decals…"

"Really? You've been in my room numerous times…"

"Yeah, but it was usually dark, and I was busy throwing breadcrumbs on you… Or mourning my loss of purity… Or taking care of you…" She muttered, turning back over to him. "I'm still sad about that…" He frowned.

"I don't expect ya to be happy about it…"

"Maybe… If I knew you then like I know you now… if I knew that I was going to have such an amazing child from it… Maybe I wouldn't have been so angry… or sad…" Christy sniffled, wiping her eyes. Bunnymund pulled her close until her head was tucked under his chin. "And ninety percent of the times you've hugged me was because I'm crying…"

"We need to fix that Love…" He said, placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

"We do…" She muttered, coughing a little. "You really _did_ get me sick, you bastard…" He only laughed and hugged her close.

"I'm sorry… I promise I'll take care of ya…"He looked down at her. "Can… can I ask how long you've loved me?" He asked, furrowing his brows nervously. She looked up at him, making him shiver when he locked eyes with her.

"To be honest, dude… I've loved you ever since you caught me singing to Darwin… Something told me 'this is the guy you need…' Because I need someone to open the jalapeno jar… and the perfect guy to do that is you~" She teased, laughing when he rolled his eyes at her.

"And that's why I love you…" He whispered, pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

The time between Ash Wednesday and Easter Sunday seemed to have passed by rather quickly, with the only 'long' day being when Darwin had accidentally fallen into one of the paint pools and they spent roughly two hours chasing him and giving him a bath. Christy had been sure to take as many photos as she could for the future, telling Bunnymund that it was going to be payback when Darwin was older. Bunnymund, having gotten used to Christy and her randomness, let it be.

Pitch, though still going around spreading fear around the world, had become very different lately. North and Sandy, though they knew that something was indeed different with him, couldn't figure out what or why. At least until one day when Jack had decided to visit him one night and found one of his Nightmares hovering over Pitch as the boogeyman slept. The creature had placed its muzzle on Pitch's chest and pulled back, holding some odd, black mass with small white eyes. Its cry sounded like an angry cat mixed with what sounded like a baby's scream. The Nightmare swallowed the thing whole as if it were nothing and shook itself before burping out what seemed to be a small white orb that floated back into Pitch's chest. Jack, obviously freaked out by what he just saw, froze the Nightmare on the spot before waking Pitch up and getting to North's workshop as quickly as he could. No one knew what was going on, but with everyone helping out with research, they had all realized that there was something strange going on…

"…You think we'll figure out what's going on with Pitch?" Christy asked as she cut off a slice of some vegetarian pizza and served it on a plate.

"I hope so…" Bunnymund muttered, spooning some blended carrots into Darwin's mouth. "I feel like there's more ta Pitch than we thought…" Hearing Darwin gurgle and reach for him, he smirked and fed him some more. "Alright, alright… Hold yer 'orses, son…" He snickered. "Yer son's got yer' appetite~" He teased, earning a growl from Christy.

"Yeah, well, he's got your stupidity… since you both fell into a damn paint pool…" She responded, placing their plates down on the table before walking over to pet her son on the head. "No worries, Darwin~ Mommy still loves you~" She cooed, scratching under Darwin's chin. The baby purred happily as he reached out to her.

"….Mommy~" He chirped, grabbing her paw. Her face fell, eyes widening at his first words.

"Dude…"

"…Christy… was that…?" Her mouth curled up into a smirk as she looked over at Bunnymund.

"Looks like I won the bet~ Now pay up~" Bunnymund grumbled to himself as he got up and reached into the cabinet Christy could never reach, pulling out a large bag of Reese's and tossing it over to her. She squealed in delight before sitting down and opening one. "Oh Reese's… How I've missed you~" She purred before eating some. The grey Pooka took his place again and rolled his eyes before laughing.

"Yeah, yeah… celebrate all ya want…" He started, "At least we know that he'll say 'Daddy' soon… right, Darwin?" He asked, smiling at his son. Darwin giggled and reached for his food, which Bunnymund pulled away before feeding him some more. He sighed and sat back, watching Christy lick some tomato sauce off the corner of her mouth. "Anyone ever tell ya yer beautiful, Love?" He asked, smirking when her ears drooped in that certain way when she got flustered.

"No… Not really…" She mumbled, scratching her neck. "I mean… I have no fashion sense… I'm a bunny… I don't even have boobies." She added, cupping her chest and blinking when she grasped something. "Oh wait, I do… I forgot about that… Then again, it's mostly just fur…" Bunnymund laughed, rolling his eyes at her actions.

"Nah… yer beautiful, Christy…" He stood up, giving Darwin his pacifier as he made his way over to her. Taking the seat next to her, he turned and took one of her paws. "Fer one thing, the way yer left ear's folded down is bloody adorable… Yer paws are pretty amazing, too…" he added, pressing his paw against hers.

"…Your paws are big compared to mine…" She said, staring at how light his fur looked in contrast to the black fur on her paw.

"You know what that means~" He teased. She arched a brow.

"You can carry a lot of things?" She asked, smirking at his frown.

"Christy… I love you… And I think yer beautiful… I love yer ears, yer paws, yer eyes... yer heart…" He added, leaning closer. She bit her lip nervously.

"…Bunny… our kid's in the room…" She whispered, smiling a little when she felt his paws gently take her shoulders. '

"I love you, Christy… "

"I love you, too… _Pendejo_…"

* * *

**so... thoughts?**

**See ya later, guys~ off to type the sequel~**


	18. NOTICE

Hey… you all know the sequel's out, right?

It's on my page… you'll know it when you see it haha~


End file.
